Kingdom Hearts Z: The Saiyan Invasion
by Drag0n-0f-Shu
Summary: After the Mark of Mastery, Sora heads on a new journey to become stronger alongside Donald and Goofy. He soon gets transported to Universe Z, home of the Dragon Balls. Sora then trains and teams up with Goku under King Kai's tutelage to battle the Saiyan menace headed to Earth. Brace yourselves, for this is one journey that will leave Sora shaken to the very core with no mercy.
1. Prologue

Kingdom Hearts Z

Prologue

"Honey, listen; get out of here with the rest of the people and don't look back."

Right now, there was destruction all around the area. The skies that were once filled with blue were now red with destruction and pitch black clouds that could only spell death. The land was scorching on fire as a couple of homes were burnt to the ground without mercy. Others could be seen. Each one lay to the ground who has met their ends in such a horrific end. There was a warrior who was helping to evacuate an island of survivors who were under attack from an enemy that descended from the stars. An enemy, who had caught up to this young warrior.

This young warrior was a tall and handsome man, but with a scar across his left cheek. He was wearing some kind of blue shoulder-less armor with a matching pair of blue battle pants and some white boots. He was wearing a blue armguards and had a blue armband on his left arm along with brown eyes. His most distinguishing traits were two things. One was the brown furry belt around his waist, while the other was his unnatural spikey brown hair.

This warrior was a completely different being. He came from a warrior race that was from a different universe. The race he came from was powerful and ruthless, and fought only for sheer pleasure. However he was different. Instead of fighting for pleasure, he fought for honor and would spare the weak. Showing compassion and mercy while staying true to his heritage made him viewed as a mistake and oddball to his own race. For that reason, he left his home planet to look for strong opponents while at the same time he looked to fight in peaceful times and better himself every day. His wish was eventually granted, and he not only found himself a real home, but he even managed to settle down with a woman he loved. And after their marriage, it was announced that his wife would be pregnant and that they would have a baby very soon. That time was near, and would've happened were it not for this sudden attack.

The warrior was tracked down by an empire that held his own race under its heels. Somehow, someway they managed to track him. He didn't know how they knew, or neither did he care. All he knew was that he had to fight this tyrant and get him off this universe, or die trying in the least. Right now, he was helping to evacuating the village while he was having one last moment with his pregnant wife.

"But why? Why does it have to be you?" the wife said with tears flowing down her eyes.

The warrior put his arms around his wife. He gave her a hug while closing his eyes and said to her, "I know it's not easy for you, but please understand that I have to do this."

He soon let go of her embrace. He flew to the air to meet his fate while turning to his wife one last time with a sad smile.

"Thank you for everything. You and the villagers of this island really made my life worth something in the end. Please live for me and take care of our kid. And make sure he lives a life free from the fighting of my race."

With that the warrior flew off into the distance ready to meet his final battle.

* * *

_Moments later…_

"I'm getting impatient. Just where is this so called "survivor" at?"

In the sky was a massive fleet with millions of soldiers flying around with a large ship all around. In charge of the fleet was a purple and white looking alien sitting in a chair with horns that stuck out. Behind him was a green alien with long hair and handsome appearance along with another alien that was pink and bloated with spikes sticking out of his arms and head.

"Lord Frieza please have patience. We will find him eventually." The green alien said.

"heheh, and after that we'll sell this planet for some money as well. Not bad for something off a different universe" said the bloated alien.

"Yes, indeed it will. And I'll actually have satisfaction killing the last of the monkeys." Said the purple alien known as Freiza.

However, as soon as he said that a scream could be heard from the distance.

"FRIEZA!"

Frieza was surprised to hear wear the sound was coming from. And when he looked back, he was in for a surprise.

The warrior of the villagers came before Frieza and his army. And he was charging in a rapid frenzy.

Frieza ordered his men to charge. Yet it would only spell their doom

Ten of his men came charging with a barrage of punches and kicks to the warrior to impede his path. However, the warrior blocked their blows with amazing speed while attacking them back with a furious blow that sent them drowning in the ocean. A couple more men came to impede his path. But the warrior would not falter.

He charged some kind of energy on his hand. As Frieza's men kept on charging at him, he fired a wave of energy at his foes which obliterated them into nothingness. More and more of Frieza's men came to attack him, but he managed to shrug them off with his sheer might, strength, and determination.

After defeating a couple of Frieza's men, the warrior soon came face to face with the conqueror of the universe. The warrior looked at him with such disgust, while Frieza in turn did the same.

"So you finally caught up with me?"

"Of course, and I can tell you that you made me really mad when I learned there was a survivor."

The warrior was confused by what you meant.

"Just shut up you pint size midget! I have no idea how you even got here, and I don't care either way. What does matter is that someone puts a stop to you for good. And that someone is going to be me."

"Hahahahahahahaha! Such a laugh! Just what could you possibly do to beat me? Nothing that's what. You'll die along with the planet Vegeta. And what's more is that you'll die along with that other wretched Saiyan that tried to defy me." He then turned to his assistant and asked, "What was his name again Dodoria?"

"It was Bardock, and boy was he foolish to try and stop you."

The warrior was shocked when he heard the name and even more shocked to hear that Frieza wiped out the Saiyans.

"B-Bardock? Then…Frieza you bastard! I won't let you get away with what you did! And I sure as hell won't let you have your way with this planet and this universe!"

"And how do you plan on doing that you little monkey?"

"You know, I may not have the power to defeat you, but…", as the warrior was smirking, he pulled a small device from under his armor. "I can at least ensure you don't come back here ever again."

"Hm?"

"See what I have here? It's a transdimensional device that I used to get here. And you see I've already set the coordinates to send you back to the universe from where "you" came. And I've also locked the coordinates meaning that when I activate this device, I'm gonna destroy it and with it the only means as necessary to enter this universe. Think of it as me shutting the door while throwing away the key to the lock."

Frieza was shocked to hear him with such confidence and uttered, "DON'T PLAY GAMES WITH ME!"

But to prove his point, the warriors pressed a button and chucked the device high into the air. Soon it began to beep, and the device opened up a portal that began to suck everything in front of it.

Soon, Frieza's entire fleet and army was scattered and was sucked into the vortex. Even his assistants were sucked in as well. Everyone tried their best to escape, but it worked to no avail.

The warrior grinned and said, "Don't even bother; the device is incredible to the fact that it only sucks "foreigners" back to where they came. I'm an exception since I managed to get to machine to register me as a native of this universe."

Frieza was enraged. Never in his life was he this humiliated. However, he decided if anyone should have the last laugh it would be him.

"No…I…REFUSE TO ACCEPT THIS!"

But it worked to no avail. Frieza was getting pulled into his own universe and there was nothing he could do about it. But not until he had the last laugh in the least.

Before Frieza was sucked in entirely, he charged what looked like a big and powerful black ball of energy. The warrior was horrified to see what he was about to do.

"If I can't have this world then no one can!"

Frieza then hurled the large energy ball with his might before at last he was sucked into the vortex to never see this universe again.

The warrior however was horrified to see the attack about to land down on the planet. He knew that an attack like that could deliver a devastating impact should land. And if the attack lands, it would produce a magnitude that would be enough to not just destroy the island, but the whole world as well. And the warrior was not about to let that happen.

He quickly flew into the energy balls path just to meet it and stopped at midair. The power was just so strong he could barely hold it. If he couldn't withstand it for long, he could possibly meet the balls impact instead, and while it may save the world from being destroyed he could lose his own life in the process. However, he was more than content with the results, because he decided long ago that the fate of this world, the fate of its people, and the fate of his loving family were the most important things that a man could ever ask for.

Soon, the energy ball started to engulf him. The attack was just too much for him to handle and he felt himself ripping apart. But it was alright. His main goal was to stop the energy balls path and to take all of the magnitude even if it meant the end of his life. He was more than happy to die knowing that he could protect those that he cared for. He then gave one last smile before the end had come

"_Goodbye, Shizuka. I just wished that you and I could have lived out our lives like a family while getting a chance to hold our kid with my own two arms." _

After a while, the energy ball had finally collapsed, and started to explode with a shining impact. It was over, and the world was saved, though it came at a cost.

And in the aftermath, his blue armband could be seen floating to a certain direction.

_From a distance…_

* * *

The evacuating villages were watching away from the far distance the events that had transpired. At last, the evil invaders were gone and the villagers were rejoicing. However, all but one could celebrate the miracle that came about.

From a distance, the wife of the warrior could be seen and she felt as if something had been lost forever.

That fear soon came true when a blue object came flying right into her hands.

"His armband…but then that means…"

She looked out in the distance one more time. No one could see what was happening. However, she could feel it inside her heart. She knew that this armband was a sign. It was the sign of the man she called her lover. And the sign of her loneliness as tears came streaming across her own cheeks.

"No, he can't be!"

She didn't want to believe it, but there was no denying that the feeling in her heart told her that the warrior was now dead. All she could do was fall to her knees as she cried so hard her tears were dropping like the rain.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"!

_A couple of weeks later…_

* * *

"Bwah! Wah wah ahhh!"

A few weeks after the attack on the islands, the village had recuperated and decided to honor their fallen friend and hero with a memorial. As for his wife, she was currently in the hospital. Today was the day that her newborn child would come out into the world to live out life. The procedure was difficult for her alone, but a few of her friends and family came to support her in whatever way possible. The procedure was soon done, and new member of the islands had arrived at last.

The wife was calming down after the procedure, and soon rose up as she heard her baby's screams.

"Is that my baby? Please let me hold my child!"

The nurses were smiling and happily gave the wife of the dead warrior her child.

"Shizuka, congratulations you've given birth to a healthy baby boy."

The wife immediately held her child in her arms. She looked at the crying boy while looking at him with amazement. The baby was quite small and had quite the small frame of a regular baby. However, this baby held two signature traits of his own. One of the first was his eyes. He opened them briefly, but his blue eyes could be seen. Beautiful blue eye's that reflected the sky. And another trait he inherited came from his deceased father: spiky brown hair. Everyone around her were amazed and dumbstruck that the baby already had a set of full grown hair.

The doctor then explained, "When we first pulled him out we were surprised really. He actually had a head of full grown hair. I was amazed actually. So what do you think of him?"

Shizuka began to speak while tears began to flow from her eyes, "Oh lord…he's…he's…he's so beautiful."

"Well then, what are you going to name him?"

Shizuka looked at the boy long and hard. After the death of his father, she never got a chance to actually decide on a name. All that got her attention was his spiky brown hair and blue eyes. And it was there she had an idea.

"I've decided. I'll call him Sora." She then turned to the baby and said, "Do you like that name?"

The baby in response opened its eye's and smiled happily while Shizuka snuggled him in her arms.

"Amazing! The baby was just born and he already has emotions and can open its eye's. It takes babies months to do that. I can tell you he surely will be a strong boy just like his father." The doctor said.

"Okay then, you'll be Sora from now on! And you grow up nice and strong okay?" Shizuka said while happily tossing baby Sora in the air who kept smiling and cooing happily in his mother's arms while she happily said his name over and over again.

It was here that his story began. And that Shizuka had actually given birth to the boy who would soon grow up to become a fearless hero.

* * *

**Hi guys, I'm back with another new fanfiction. This one being a DBZ X KH cross over with my own little perks. Now I know what you're thinking: THE INCOMPATABILITY OF THESE TWO WORLDS ARE OVER 9000! Yeah well, I still wanted to do this. In fact, this was one of the many things that I wanted to do for a long time. I'll have a bit of my OC's while twisting a few things. But I will stay true to the Dragon Ball canon. Hope you'll join along for the ride! Thank you and goodbye.**


	2. New Journey

Kingdom Hearts Z

New Journey

_Several years later…_

"Alright you guys, ready to go?"

The boy had now grown up. He was a tall and skinny young man. He wore a black shirt that had red and yellow linings all over with what looked like silver pads on his shoulders and wore black fingerless gloves with red and yellow linings all over. He also wore a pair of long black shorts with red and yellow linings and had about two red sags on each side. He also wore a pair of yellow shoes that had black linings all over. But he had two distinguishing traits. The first being his spiky brown hair, while the other was his blue eyes. His name was Sora, and he had grown from a young baby into a warrior that fought for the safety of other worlds.

Alongside him were two of his most faithful companions. A duck who was skilled in the arts of magic, and a tall dog-like who possessed the prowess of a knight. Their names were Donald and Goofy, and they were one of Sora's best friends who have stuck by his side to the very end.

Not long ago, Sora was chosen by the keyblade, a mysterious weapon that had the power to unlock any lock no matter what shape, size, or form, and was destined to fight against the darkness that sought to destroy the worlds. Knowing his mission, he saved the worlds from a madman called Ansem, who sought to open Kingdom Hearts to fulfill his evil ambition, and brought peace back to the worlds. He would soon travel to find his missing friends, Riku and Kairi, and found himself on another journey to fight the mysterious Organization XIII, who also sought Kingdom Hearts for their own selfish desires. In the end, he triumphed against all odds and defeated Xemnas, the leader of the organization, alongside his best friend Riku and arrived back home after what was a long time.

Then some time later, both he and Riku were summoned by Yen Sid to take the Mark of Mastery exam. It was a test to determine if a keyblade wielder was worthy to receive the title of Keyblade Master. The exam was well until the interference of Xeanhort, a seeker of darkness who had returned to claim a dangerous weapon called the X-blade to bring forth Kingdom Hearts and the Keyblade War. Xeanhort was thwarted temporarily, and the test was brought to an end. Riku had become worthy of Keyblade Master, but Sora had failed to earn the title. However, it did not disrupt Sora's cheerful nature and he congratulated Riku. However, he knew Xeanhort would return soon, and decided he needed to get stronger. To do that, he decided to leave for a while to train and comeback stronger than ever. They were at Yen Sid's Tower to prepare for their leave.

Donald and Goofy were just finished packing the rest of their stuff while Sora was looking through some last minute preparations. The three of them have been through thick and thin, and decided they would get stronger together.

"Almost done Sora, just gotta make sure we're all packed." Goofy said with a happy smile.

"Gosh Sora, I didn't expect you wanted to leave so soon." Donald said.

"Heheh, I know. But I feel like this is really necessary you know?" Sora said to Donald and Goofy. He then looked to the blue sky and said, "Until I get stronger, I won't comeback until I do."

"A'yuck. And me and Donald got your back." Goofy said to which Donald nodded his head in approval.

Sora chuckeld and said, "Thanks you guys. I'm glad that if I went with anyone, it would be you two."

"Gosh fella's, didn't think you leave so soon."

The trio looked behind to see who it was.

It was none other than Mickey Mouse. He was the king and ruler of Disney Castle. He too was a keyblade master and was the apprentice of Yen Sid. He aided Sora on a couple of occasions, and was one of the many friends that Sora had.

Mickey immediately ran up to them and said, "Oh wow Sora, it looks you're really going through with this huh?"

Sora nodded his head and responded, "Yeah. I guess you figured it out huh?"

"Well, everybody already knows about it. It's just that nobody but me expected that you would leave so soon."

Sora scratched his head and said, "heheh, well you know."

"Hard to believe that you'll be gone for a while. Things are gonna be quiet without ya."

"Aw don't worry about it, Riku's got it covered and Kairi's in training so it'll be alright."

"I guess you're right." Said Mickey. "Say, do you know where you're going at least?"

Sora nodded his head and said, "Yeah, I'm going to go to Universe Z."

King Mickey's eyes were wide open when he heard and said, "Universe Z? I've heard the rumors about it, but…"

Sora intervened and said, "Yeah, no one hasn't been there before or knows how to get there. But Yen Sid told me that Universe Z was a different universe with different worlds and different rules of the universe or whatever."

Mickey nodded his head and said, "Yep, that's it. Universe Z is also labeled as a dangerous universe, because there are rumors that there are warriors who reside there that are far stronger than anyone of the warriors in our own universe."

"I know, Yen Sid told me that too. But that's the reason I want to go. I think that by meeting a lot of strong people I can grow in strength and be ready to fight Xeanhort when he actually makes his return." Sora said with a gleam in his eyes.

Mickey could see it his eyes. While he was cheerful, Mickey could tell that Sora was hiding a little of his sadness. Even though it wasn't his fault, he knew Sora couldn't help but actually blame himself for such weakness.

"_Poor Sora. He must still be upset about what happened after the Mark of Mastery. He can smile, but sadness is nothing that can be easily erased."_ Mickey thought.

Sora immediately pulled up his signature grin and told Mickey, "Ah, don't worry about it your majesty. I'll be back soon."

Mickey then said, "I know you will, but do you remember anything else about Universe Z?"

Sora then remembered back to what Yen Sid told him about Universe Z and different Universes.

* * *

_Flashback…_

"_Universe Z?" _

"_Yes, it is a universe that is different from us. And there are rumors that the warriors of that universe are more powerful than the warriors we possess." _

"_Just how strong are they?" _

"_So strong, that Xeanhort couldn't stand a chance even if he could. Especially if he fought a warrior with an extreme power source greater than darkness he possess." _

"_You're kidding me! The warriors from Z are that strong?" _

"_Yes, and if I bet if you went and train there under one of those warriors or masters, you may be able to gain strength of which our universes warriors could never dream to exist." _

"_Alright, then I'll go there! Anything else I should know?" _

"_Only that no one from our universe knows how to get there, and that none have ever found a way to come back." _

"_Aw man. I guess I better be careful." _

"_And also that Universe Z is different in the aspects of time. For example, a day there could mean a year had passed, or 5 days there means a week here. In fact it could be the other way around where a day for us could be a year for them. I don't know the rules exactly, but only that you should be aware of the time you stay there, for it is impossible to know if you will come back in time or not." _

"_Alright, I'll be careful." _

"_Good luck Sora, and may the light shine your way to safety."_

* * *

_End of flashback…_

"That was about the gist of it, but don't worry though. I'll be careful while traveling."

"Gosh, I hope so Sora." Mickey said, "Oh, and sorry if Riku and Kairi aren't here to see you off. It's not that they didn't want to come but…"

"I know, they're busy. Especially since Kairi is training to master her Keyblade right?" Sora asked to which Mickey nodded his head in confirmation.

"Don't worry, it's cool with me, I really don't mind one bit about it. Just make sure I told them bye alright?"

"Of course! And both you, Donald, and Goofy take care of yourselves." Mickey then said to Sora, "Well, I better get going. I have some important stuff to do."

"Sure thing. Take care of yourself your majesty." Sora said.

And with that, Mickey left to take care of important business.

As Sora was walking to the ship, he saw someone in peculiar. It was a person who was wearing what looked like a white trench coat. Sora at first thought it was one of Xeanhorts lackeys, but remembered that they wore black coats with a zipper so it wasn't the case. And it was hard to say who it was because the person had their face covered. However, the person so walked up to Sora. Sora was preparing himself, until the figure in white put her hand up.

"It's alright, I don't want to hurt you Sora." The figure said. And oddly it had the voice of a woman.

Sora couldn't feel any ill intentions from her, so he decided to back down. "Hey, how do you know my name?"

"You're a legend these days kid. Something that I like a lot."

"Huh?"

"I hear you're going to Universe Z am I right?"

"How do you know that?" Sora asked.

However the figure ignored what he said and pulled out something from her coat. It looked like some kind of blue fruit that was glowing with a blue aura and shined like a star. Sora was curious as to what the fruit was, but then the woman decided to cut in Sora's line of thought.

"Here, eat this. Just think of it as a going away present away from me." The woman said as she tossed three of the fruits to Sora.

"The other two are for your friends." She then walked away while leaving Sora in confusion. "See ya around kid."

Sora could only look in confusion as the mysterious woman walked away from him. He then marveled at the fruit he was given.

"_Who was that woman? And why did she give me this?" _

Since the woman was gone he was reluctant to eat the fruit. But, since she was friendly and didn't show any hostile intention, Sora thought he might as well since it didn't seem poisonous. Sora then took a bite of the fruit, and was he surprised after the first taste.

"Oh wow this tastes good. Kind of like fruit punch except that it's solid."

Sora the immediately ate his whole fruit while licking his lips in delight. The fruit had tasted excellent and Sora didn't feel anything weird happening to him. It looks like he had nothing to worry about it the least.

"I should probably save these for Donald and Goofy." Sora said.

Then from a distance, Goofy shouted from Sora from the cockpit and said," Hey Sora, if you're ready lets go already!"

"Times a wastin Sora!" Donald shouted.

"Coming you guys!" Sora said.

Sora then ran to the gummi ship and jumped right onto the cockpit. Immediately he got into his seat as the ship was in the final stages of its final launch. This was it. At last Sora was ready to venture out into a new world. No, a new universe with different kinds of worlds. Sora was ready to meet whatever challenges that came along his way.

"Alright you guys. Ready for this?"

"Yep!" Donald and Goofy both said.

"Alright, here we go!" Sora said as he pressed the button to launch.

The gummi ships engines were starting to roar like a race car on a race track. The ship startled to rumble, and then it started to hover in the air. The computers were online and the weapon systems were in good shape. The shields were at maximum capacity as the ship was preparing for launch speed.

"Here we go. 3…2…1…GO!" Sora said.

Donald the immediately pressed the launch button and the ship rocketed away with amazing speed as it was hurling towards the bright blue sky and into the darkness of space where the stars shone.

This was the beginning of Sora's new journey. The keyblade wielders journey for strength had begun.

* * *

_From a faraway distance…_

"Looks like the kid finally set of world."

The mysterious woman who Sora had met earlier was watching from a far location as she saw the gummi ship launch from its location.

"_That kid has optimism, courage, and the heart. But most of all, he has that ridiculous spikey hair and blue eyes." _

A grin came to the woman's face as she was having excitement while thinking about Sora's time in Universe Z.

"_Don't worry Sora, I'm gonna make sure you do more than just get strong. Oh yeah, you'll be strong indeed. And I won't let anyone get in the way of that. Even if that Xeanhort creep tries to get in your way." _

The woman's then took of her hood. Her head was revealed at last. She had long but messy black hair while her eyes were of a deep blue looked up to the sky while she dreamily thought about meeting Sora.

"_He has the potential, but most of all he has that one signature trait. That cocky grin of his. He really is your son isn't he? Zephyr." _

The woman then walked away while thinking about her plans that she had in the near future. And as she left, a brown tail could be seen from her back side.

* * *

**At last Sora makes his descent to Universe Z, where the strongest of fighters await. But what kind of danger awaits our hero? And will he have the strength necessary to make it back alive. This seems like too much to take in, but knowing Sora and the miracles he's brought in the past, there is nothing that he and his friends can't handle. Will Sora's journey allow him to find the strength he seeks, or will his luck run out and be rewarded with only failure. Find out in the next chapter of Kingdom Hearts Z!**

* * *

**On the next chapter of Kingdom Hearts Z! Sora, Donald, and Goofy make their journey to Universe Z, but during the voyage the heroes get sucked into a vortex. Then they mysteriously end up on some kind of small world inhabited by a blue creature and a deceased martial artist. Have they finally made it? Is this the so called "Universe Z" that they have heard about? And if so, what's the trouble that will follow? Find out in the next chapter of Kingdom Hearts Z!**

**Next Chapter: A Whole New World, and a Whole New Game.**

**Thank you and goodbye. (By the way this will sound more epic if you read the recap while listening to the DBZ recap theme. See ya!) **


	3. A Whole New World, And a Whole New Game

Kingdom Hearts Z

**Last time on Kingdom Hearts Z. Sora, the chosen warrior of the keyblade, leaves immediately on a new journey for strength. He learns the existence of another universe known as Universe Z, where the strongest of fighters who are said to even surpass the power of Xeanhort are said to reside. It is there he travels in the hopes of gaining new strength to help him gain the power to combat the return of Xeanhort. Alongside his trusted companions, Donald and Goofy, Sora sets on a new journey. However, he then mysteriously encounters a woman who had given him some sort of fruit to eat before traveling. Just who was that mysterious woman and what was the purpose of giving him the fruit? And will Sora make his way to Universe Z? Find out in this chapter of Kingdom Hearts Z!**

* * *

A Whole New World, And a Whole New Game

_In the far reaches of space…_

Last time, Sora, Donald, and Goofy had just taken off to Universe Z. Said to be home of the strongest fighters and masters to ever exist, Sora decides to take the voyage to Universe Z in order to train and become stronger. Before his voyage, a mysterious woman offered Sora three blue fruits and was told to eat it before taking off. Right now, he was pondering in thought while Donald and Goofy were eating the mysterious fruit that the woman had given him. Just who was that woman? And why did she give him the fruit? It was too much for Sora to even think about it.

"_I can't help but wonder just who was that woman. Kind of odd that she just appeared like that." _Sora thought.

Donald and Goofy had just finished eating the fruits that Sora had given them. And they were pretty satisfied by the taste of the fruit.

"Hey thanks for the fruit Sora. It was delicious!" Goofy said with Donald happily nodding his head in agreement.

"Where did you get it?" Donald asked with curiousity.

Sora's line of thought was broken as Donald asked the question to which Sora responded, "Oh, the fruit? Well…I kind of got it from a nice looking person."

"Sora, you know it's not good to talk to strangers you know." Donald said.

"I know, but she seemed friendly so I didn't see the harm in it really." Sora responded.

"Well the fruit doesn't seemed poisoned since it tasted pretty good. So it should be alright." Goofy said.

Sora smiled to his two friends while looking out in the cockpit of the gummi ship.

"So guys? Any idea where Universe Z is yet?"

Both Donald and Goofy shook their heads in disappointment.

"Sorry Sora, we've been looking for a long time and we still haven't found a way to enter yet." Goofy said while paying attention to the monitor.

Sora simply sighed and said, "Well I guess we should just keep on going. We'll find it eventually, I know we will."

But as soon as he said that, the ship had started to rock. The sirens were on while Donald was looking over the computer for a diagnostics. Goofy meanwhile was rolling around the ship while Sora was gripping himself on his seat.

"Donald what's going on?" Sora asked in a loud tone.

"I don't know but I think the ship found something!" Donald shouted.

Sora then turned to one of the ships controls to try and bring up a visual of what was going on. And what he saw was not a pretty sight. For in the middle of the void a swirling blue vortex was brought up on screen. Donald and Goofy were looking at the magnitude of the vortex and the results on screen were enough to make them fraught.

"Sora, the vortex is too strong!" Donald shouted.

"Guys, see if you can get us out of here before the vortex swallows us up!" Sora shouted as Donald and Goofy raced to the controls.

Donald was trying to divert any remaining power from the weapons to the engines while Goofy was trying to steer the ship away from the vortex.

"Sora it's no good. The engines won't respond!" Donald exclaimed.

"Same here Sora, I can't get the steering to work!" Goofy said as they were getting closer to the vortex. "It's no good Sora, we're gonna get sucked in!"

Sora, seeing as they was no way, only had these last few words to say.

"Donald, Goofy, brace yourselves!" Sora shouted.

As the gummi ship was getting closer, the vortex was roaring with a lot of power. It seemed to grow bigger and bigger no matter what perspective it was looked upon. Soon, the gummi ship was swallowed entirely and Sora, Donald, and Goofy were completely engulfed in to the black abyss. Then seconds later, the vortex disappeared with not a trace whatsoever.

* * *

_In a different sector…_

"Hyaaaaah!"

In the middle of a different place, there was a small planet that covered in a small grassy surface with a few dozen trees and with what looked like a road of some sorts. The planet was intensely small that compared to Pluto, it was but a mere pup. There was a small house along with a car on the road. This was a plant that was home to one of the greatest teachers in the art of martial arts.

This man was known as King Kai, and he was born a Kai, a god-like being who have existed for a millennia. He was a small blue bug like creature that who wore some kind of black mentor's suit that held a symbol in the middle of the chest. He had cricket like Antennae's and wore a black cap on his head. And with him were two of his companions, Bubbles the monkey and Gregory the smart-mouthed cricket.

There was also another person on the planet. He was a tall and young man who wore an orange gi and blue undershirt complete with a pair of blue boots, blue wristbands, and blue karate belt. He had a really muscular build and had the same symbol as King Kai on the back of his gi. This man was known in his world as Son Goku, and he was considered the greatest hero of his own universe.

Goku originally was an orphan who was founded by a man called Gohan. Gohan took Goku in as a baby and originally raised him like his own son and taught him martial arts at a very young age. However, Gohan was killed during the night of a full moon and Goku traveled on a journey to collect seven orange stared orbs known as the Dragon Balls, which are said to grant any wish if all seven are collected. It was on this Journey he met many friends such as Bulma, Yamcha, Krillin, Tien Shinhan and his partner Chiatzou, and many more. Goku came under the tutelage of Master Roshi, a martial artist skilled in the turtle style and was responsible for teaching Goku a move that became his signature attack.

During his journey, the young Goku came across many enemies as well. The first being Emperor Pilaf who sought to use the Dragon Balls for his own selfish use with Goku thwarting his attempts every step of the line. Then next came the Red Ribbon army; a group of robotic mercenaries whose goal was to bring the world to its knees until it's destruction at the hands of Goku. Then he came at another challenge when he fought against the Demon King Piccolo who almost came close to conquering the world but died at young Goku's hands. However, his son and reincarnation, Piccolo jr. or just Piccolo, came to defeat Goku at the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. Both made it to the final round, but Goku came out victorious with Piccolo left in defeat.

Later on, Goku went to help out the Ox Kingdom while at the same time he married Chi Chi, a woman who Goku met as a child who fell in love with him entirely. Years later, they bore a son and named him Gohan in honor of Goku's late grandfather. Goku would at least live in peace for a couple of years until the fateful day where an alien being had ascended down to Roshi's island. His name was Raditz, and he was Goku's brother. It turned out that Goku had come from a warrior race known as the Saiyans. Goku was originally sent here as a baby to purge the Earth from all humans so that it could be sold to another species. However, an accident caused Goku to get hit in the head and caused his Saiyan aggressiveness to be erased into the happy loving boy he became.

Raditz decided to force Goku to join him by kidnapping his son Gohan. With the enlisting help of his enemy Piccolo, Goku fought against Raditz but was about no match for him in terms of power. Seeing his father hurt, Gohan unleashed his anger on Raditz and dealt the evil Saiyan a devastating blow to the chest. With one last push, Goku held Raditz in a full nelson and Piccolo dealt the finishing blow which in turn killed both Raditz and Goku. Unknown to them, Raditz had just recorded the message of the Dragon Balls to two of his fellow Saiyans who would arrive in a year. With no time to waste, Goku's friends began to train while Piccolo began to train Gohan by himself. Goku in the meantime was given permission to train with King Kai for a year until he could be wished back to life with Dragon Balls. It was difficult at first, but in just three months Goku had already gotten used to the intense atmosphere of the planet. And right now, he was training to master the Kaioken technique from King Kai.

"Hyaaah! Hruuah! Grahhhaha!" grunted Goku.

He was doing his usual routine of martial arts training which involved a lot of punches and kicks to help him build up his speed and stamina. King Kai was personally watching Goku alongside Bubbles and Gregory. Ever since having to arrive on King Kai's world, the heroic Saiyan warrior had gained tremendous strength and continues to improve his combat skills in order to fight the Saiyan menace that would soon come to Earth. However, Goku noticed something in the sky.

King Kai was confused and asked Goku, "Hey what's wrong?"

Goku responded to King Kai by saying, "Hey King Kai, did you notice that shining star right up in the sky?"

King Kai looked up to the sky and said, "Oh wow, I didn't notice that."

"_Wait hold on a second. It's not even night time so why is it there?"_

"Oh wow it's a shooting star and it looks like it's getting closer. Let's make a wish King Kai!"

"Huh?"

Indeed there was something shining outside in the sky. And it grew brighter as if it was getting closer and closer. Goku was looking at it with amazement, but King Kai grew weary as the star was getting closer. And was his hunch right, for the star was constantly about to crash into them if they didn't move quickly.

"AHHHH! GOKU MOVE THAT'S NOT A SHOOTING STAR!" King Kai screamed as Gregory and Bubbles ran into the house.

Goku was clueless at first. But when the star came closer and closer it wasn't until Goku actually realized that it wasn't a shooting star rather that it was a crashing object. Goku screamed as he dragged King Kai to a nearby tree for shelter. The star or object crashed in King Kai's planet with force and it caused a crater to be formed. Bubbles and Gregory were looking from inside King Kai's house while Goku manage to keep King Kai safe from the outside.

"Wow, did you see that King Kai? It's a spaceship."Goku said with wonder as King Kai popped out from behind.

"AHHHH! MY BEAUTIFUL LAWN!" King Kai exclaimed with horror

However Goku paid no attention to King Kai's cries. Out of curiosity he decided to see the crashed spaceship.

Goku ran to the ship and found it to be a mess. The ship was badly damaged and the hull looked to be badly cracked from the inside. Goku could only look in awe, while King Kai merely jaw dropped at the destruction of his front lawn. While Goku was curious about the ship, he felt three different presences inside the ship.

"King Kai, there's people on that ship!" Goku exclaimed.

King Kai who had just recovered from his shock also sensed the presences inside the ship and said, "Yes, you're right Goku. But what on Earth is going on here?"

"I don't know King Kai, but there life forces are fading fast! They need help!"

Goku immediately took off the hull of the ship and was surprised by what he saw inside. He saw a young boy who had brown spikey hair and wore a pair of black clothing. The others were a duck and some other creature he couldn't describe. If he had to guess these two were his companion. Goku could sense their life forces and he could tell that whatever happened they barely escaped with their lives. Goku then grabbed the trio and jumped out of the ship immediately.

"King Kai, these three need help right now! They're obviously not dead, but they're gonna join other world soon if we don't help them now!"

King Kai could also sense their rapidly sense their fading life force as well. He turned to Bubbles and Gregory and said, "You two get the first aid out! We got ourselves some live ones over here!"

The monkey and cricket immediately responded and proceeded to get the first aid immediately.

"Goku, take these three inside my house! Well set up beds for them and tend to their wounds immediately!"

Goku immediately took the trio into King Kai's small house. Meanwhile, King Kai was pondering in thought.

"_This is just too weird. A ship falling out of the sky with three companions? How they even got here when they're not even dead is the more serious question. And just why are they here. It doesn't matter, these three are my guests and I need to make sure that they don't die like Goku here."_

King Kai then went to his house to tend to the three companions.

* * *

_Hours later…_

"Alright they should be all fine" King Kai said with relief.

It took a while, but the trio was properly tended too and were completely in stable condition. The duck and strange creature came out alright with a couple of sprains and bruises. However, the boy was the one who took it the worst. He had about almost a fractured skull while his organs were badly ruptured. He was also bleeding which made it quite difficult. However, the boy would soon recover along with his friends provided they get the proper rest.

Goku sighed of relief and said, "Oh man that was close! For a minute I thought they were goners. The boy especially."

Goku could only look at the young boy while the latter was sleeping soundly. He was completely covered in bandages all over his chest are while his clothes were hanging outside King Kais house.

"Gosh King Kai, what do you think happened to him? Do you think-"

King Kai then cut him off and said, "I know what you're thinking, but there is just no way that the Saiyans could have done this. My only guess is that he was traveling with his friends while they got into an accident."

"Then I'm guessing he took the worse."

"Whaddya mean Goku?"

"You noticed how badly injured he was? I'm pretty sure they all are supposed to be in the same state he's in, but they're not. I'm guessing he was willing to take the most punishment just to protect his friends."

"Seems likely. But I'm more curious as to how they're even here when they're not dead."

Goku was also in wonder about that thought as well. However he merely brushed it off and said, "Hey, best to let them rest and when they wake up we can ask them."

"You sure they want to talk Goku?"

"I know it doesn't look it, but I think we can trust them. Just call it a feeling."

"If you say so."

Goku then got up from where he sat and said, "Well, in the meantime I'm going to do my training."

_Another few hours later…_

"Alright Goku, that should be enough for now, so let's head back inside for now."

Goku had just finished the exercises that King Kai had assigned him. They were about to walk in when they heard screams from Bubbles and Gregory. They immediately rushed in to see what was going on.

"What the heck is wrong with you two?" King Kai asked.

"King Kai he's awake!" Gregory said.

"Huh?"

"Look!"

King Kai and Goku looked to see what Gregory was shocked about, only to be shocked themselves.

The boy had awakened. Despite his bad injuries he managed to regain his conscious. But the other thing that shocked them was the fact he was trying to stand up not due to his injuries, but because of the gravity of King Kai's planet.

"W-what the heck! Why does it feel like I'm getting flattened by a monster truck here?" the boy asked with confusion.

King Kai and Goku were amazed at what the boy was attempting.

"Wow, King Kai, he's…"

"Just who on Earth is this boy?"

* * *

**At last two different universes collide for the first time. King Kai and Goku now have a new guest in there house. However, this boy and his identity remain a mystery to them. And what's more confusing is the fact that the boy had gained consciousness despite the rough injuries he contains. And even more crazy, he attempts to fight the gravity on King Kai's planet. Just who is this boy and his companions? What is do they seek? And are they friend or foe? Find out in the next Chapter of Kingdom Hearts Z!**

* * *

**On the next chapter of Kingdom Hearts Z. The boy called Sora and Goku meet for the very first time. Sora tells King Kai his story and his journey to seek strength. Even more, he asks for King Kai to train him so he can become an even better warrior. But can he prove himself to King Kai that he has what it takes? Can he survive in a new universe that is completely different? And even more so, what crazy installments await our hero. Find out in the next chapter of Kingdom Hearts Z! **

**Next Chapter: Training Begins **

**Thank you and goodbye.**


	4. Training Begins

Kingdom Hearts Z

**Last Time on Kingdom Hearts Z: During Sora's voyage, the young boy alongside his best friends were sucked inside some kind of vortex. Sora tried his best to avoid it, but it was no use and they were inevitably sucked in the vortex. Meanwhile in another universe, the fallen hero Goku trains on King Kai's planet to prepare for an invasion on Earth that's bound to happen in one year. During the training, a mysterious ship crashed on King Kai's planet and inside it laid both Sora, Donald, and Goofy. With Goku and King Kai's help, the trio were in steady recovery. However, after Goku's training, the young boy suddenly wakes up over his injuries and now struggles fighting of the gravity of King Kai's planet. Just who is this boy? And just what is he seeking or doing in the first place? Find out in this chapter of Kingdom Hearts Z!**

* * *

Training Begins

"Gah! This is so weird! I just get up barely and I feel like I'm getting crushed like a soda can!" Sora said as he was struggling with the gravity on King Kai's planet.

Not too long ago, Sora was sucked into a vortex alongside Donald and Goofy. How or why it was there was an unknown. During that time, Goku was busy training for an oncoming invasion that would Earth in a year. Three months have passed then for Goku, and he has grown in strength quite intensely. However, a ship had crashed on King Kai's planet and with it Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Goku immediately gave them aid alongside King Kai. However, Sora was found awake after Goku's training routine, and right now he was hurting more from the gravity of the planet than his own injuries.

"_Amazing! He's already up and trying to stand to the gravity on King Kai's planet!" _Goku thought.

"_The boy just woke up and he's trying to resist the gravity? I give him points for tenacity, but if he keeps this up he's gonna tear up, and those injuries aren't helping one bit at all." King Kai thought._

Sora continued to struggle with the gravity, and his injuries were only making it even worse. However, Goku went up to him to speak.

"Listen, I know you feel weird right now, but I promise you that you'll get used to it. For now, please take it easy and let yourself recover."

Sora was reluctant to give up, but his wounds were making it worse indeed. He then succumbed to the gravity and fainted on the ground. Goku picked up the young boy and put him back to bed alongside his two companions.

"King Kai, did you see what I just saw?" Goku asked.

"Yes, I did Goku. And I'll admit; that boy has a strong will indeed." King Kai nodded.

"Hey King Kai, let's help him get used to the gravity of your planet alongside his friends when he recovers. After that, it'll be easier for him to move and we can ask him questions easier than seeing him struggle with the gravity." Goku suggested.

King Kai thought for a bit about what Goku said. He still didn't know about what the boy was, but he couldn't just stand to see him injured. Plus it would be easier if he would stand like normal so he could learn what he could from the boy.

"Alright but first we need to let him rest. Let's wait til tomorrow." King Kai said.

* * *

_The Next Morning…_

Sora woke up the next morning. He was fully healed and rose up. Beside him were Donald and Goofy. The last thing Sora remembered was the ship crashing while protecting Donald and Goofy from the impact. He looked around to see he was in a small little house. He found himself in good shape and realized his was bare chested. He was going to get up until he struggled getting off the floor.

"Ah man, not again!" Sora said.

For some reason while getting up he felt like he was getting crushed as if someone had landed a bunch of weights on his back. Sora attempted to get up as best he could, but found himself getting pushed harder and harder the more he tried to get up. However, he was able to at least take a stance while at the same time manage to stand, but barely and resorted to walking in a crouched position.

"_This is weird, I'm in a new world and for some reason I feel intensely heavy." _Sora thought.

He struggled to get in a few paces, but eventually walked to the exit of the small house and walked outside to see what was going on. He walked out to see that the area was covered by nothing but grass and trees with a small pavement that seems to go only one way. Sora then looked to the sky and was amazed that color resembled a peach and lemonade like status instead of a regular blue while stars could be seen shining from above. Sora could only stare in awe in his current predicament. Just where did he land in?

"Ah, I see that you are awake."

Sora was puzzled by the sudden voice and turned to see where it had come from. He was greeted by what looked like a giant blue cricket and a man that had unnatural spikey black hair.

"For a minute I thought we had to for a few days, but it looks like you've recuperated in such a short time. I've gotta say I'm impressed." The blue cricket said.

"Who..are you guys?" Sora asked while struggling with the gravity.

"I think that can wait til later. For now we need to help you get used to the gravity on this planet." The spikey haired man said.

Sora was confused by what they were implying.

"Ahem. As you've noticed you're currently standing like a man with a stick. That's because the gravity on this planet is ten times stronger than the gravity you're normally used to." The blue cricket said.

"You mean I'm getting crushed by gravity?" Sora asked to which the other two nodded their heads.

"Yep, and we're gonna help you get used to the gravity here." The spikey haired man said.

"Really? How?" Sora asked.

Suddenly, a monkey popped out of a tree and was looking at Sora with a funny look. Sora was taken back by the sudden appearance of the monkey.

"I'd like you to meet Bubbles. He's a friend of mine and will be part of your training. All you have to do is catch him."

Sora was shocked by what the giant blue cricket had asked of him.

"Wha…but that's impossible since it's so heavy around here."

However, the spikey haired man walked up to Sora and said to him, "Heh, yeah that's how I first felt when I came here too. But trust me; it's not as hard as it looks. So long as you keep focus you'll be fine."

Sora was reluctant at first, but then thought about what the man said and decided to go with it.

"Alright, let's do it."

"Excellent! Alright Bubbles let'em have it."

At his signal Bubbles began to run around whereas Sora was attempting to catch up. However, the gravity was being unbearable and impeded Sora's progress. He tried to run but could only make baby steps as he was attempting the challenge.

"Gahh…this…is…so…hard" Sora said while struggling with the challenge.

* * *

_With King Kai and Goku…_

"Well looks like the boy is off to a great start" Said King Kai who was observing from a distance with Goku.

"He'll get used to it. I know he will." Goku said.

"Y'know he reminds me of you when you first started out." King Kai remarked.

"Heheh, yeah he sure does huh King Kai?" Goku asked.

"_Alright, let's just see what the boy is made off." _King Kai said.

* * *

_Back with Sora…_

Right now, Sora was struggling. He tried with all of his might to catch up to Bubbles, but had no luck. He was trying to run as best he could be couldn't help but feel weighted down. The gravity was punishing very badly and had no luck so far. In fact, he couldn't even take as single step without being careful. Some could say he was having really bad luck on his shoulders.

"Aw man this sucks! How the heck am I gonna catch that monkey?" Sora asked.

As Sora continued to run, one of his gloves came off when he thought he had Bubbles who was toying with him.

"That's not funny!"

Sora continued to grip his hands, but felt something very weird. He observed his hands for a while and noticed something. With his gloved hand, it still felt heavy. His gloveless hand however was hard to move still, but yet with relative ease. Sora continued to experiment with this until he came up with some kind of an absolute thought.

Sora then immediately pulled out the other glove and dropped on the ground where it sounded like a rock falling from a 30 ft. drop.

"_It looks like my clothing is kinda making this harder on me. Good thing I don't have my shirt on me at the moment."_

Just to give him one last leverage and boost, he took of his shoes just to give himself a little more "lighted" space.

"Alright! I'm coming for you!" Sora shouted.

With at least some weight off of Sora's back, he found it at least a little easier to run. In fact, he was actually running, albeit a slower rate. Bubbles took note of this and kept running away from Sora. However, he would soon learn that the boy was tenacious and that he would not give up so easily.

* * *

_With King Kai and Goku…_

"Well, looks like he took some weight of his hands I must say." King Kai said while chuckling at his non-humorous joke.

Goku however, seemed amazed at the boy and his tenacity.

"_This guy is really interesting. I can feel it. He has so much potential as a fighter. I wonder if after this we can help bring out his real power?" _Goku thought.

* * *

_Hours later…_

Sora had been running for quite a long time, but it seemed he could run with ease. Sora didn't realise it, but he was managing the gravity and its effects were lessening him more and more. Bubbles kept evading him, but Sora kept on running and running behind Bubbles at least a couple of inches away. King Kai had observed his progress very thoroughly, and he was very impressed indeed.

"_I have to admit he's adapting very quickly. I'm amazed with the progress he's making. I think there is more to this boy then what's let on around here." _ King Kai thought.

"_Wow, he's made progress. He really reminds me about my first time around here. I think this kid has more potential then he knows himself." _Goku thought.

Bubbles tried to evade Sora, but Sora kept picking up the pace more and more. He continued to run faster and faster while at the same time kept his balance as Bubbles tried to evade him. The monkey continued to use tactics such as stop and run or quick sliding, but Sora kept handling those tricks as if they were just child's play. Bubbles continued to run, but was now pressured by Sora's steady balance and increased speed and stability.

"I've got you now! Rahhhhhhh!" Sora shouted.

Using his leg and body strength, he leaped and jumped towards Bubbles in a last ditch effort to catch the running monkey. Bubbles tried to run faster but it worked to no avail, for Sora had tackled the monkey and manages to catch him on the ground. With persistence and his sheer determination, he had finally succeeded in catching Bubbles. He picked Bubbles up with a grin and laugh on his face. And then it wasn't until he realized something was weird with him. He was standing up, perfectly and didn't feel dragged by the gravity. He was finally adjusted to the gravity of the planet.

"Hey, I feel better. I don't feel like getting dragged down." Sora realized.

"Well done. Well done indeed." The blue cricket creature said.

"Nice! I knew you could do it." The spikey haired man said.

"Haha. Well thanks, I guess I couldn't have done it without you." Sora said.

Just then, they could hear a crashing sound from inside the small house. They ran to see what the ruckus was. And they were in for a surprise. The duck and the other being that was with the boy had woke up, and were in the same predicament that Sora was in a couple of hours before.

"Gahhh! What's going on here?" The duck muttered.

"Gawrsh, I feel flat like a pancake!" The other being said.

"Ahh! Donald! Goofy!" Sora shouted.

"Goku, pick these guys up. This is gonna be a long day." King Kai said with a sigh.

Goku merely laughed at the situation and went to help Sora's friends up.

"_This is gonna be a long night."_ King Kai thought.

* * *

_The next day…_

It was morning and Goku was busy doing his routine training with the young Sora observing in awe. Last night, King Kai had stayed up awake all night just to help Donald and Goofy get attuned to the gravity by performing the same test as Sora. It was difficult since they were a little bit clumsy, but in the end they were attuned to the gravity as well. However it left King Kai quite tired along with Donald and Goofy. It was morning and Goku was doing his usual training. Donald and Goofy had just woken up with King Kai and were surprised to see Sora awake.

"G'morning Sora!" Goofy said.

Sora turned to see Donald and Goofy who had just came out of the small house to greet their friend.

"Donald, Goofy! You guys are all right!" Sora said.

The trio ran to each other and grabbed each other in joy.

"So where's the cricket guy? I wanted to thank him." Sora asked.

Just then, King Kai had just stepped out of his house to see what the ruckus was. Apparently he was tired after helping Donald and Goofy adjust to the gravity. He let out a big yawn when he noticed Sora was awake.

"Ah, you're awake. Please come inside. There's something I like to discuss with you three." King Kai said. He then turned to Goku and said, "Hey Goku! Come take a break for a sec!"

"Okay King Kai!" Goku said as he was running towards the house.

_Inside King Kai's house…_

* * *

Sora, Donald and Goofy immediately took a seat. King Kai and Goku decided to do the same. Since Sora was now easy to work with, it was time King Kai got himself some answers.

"It's good to see that you guys are up and running. But now that you're attuned to the gravity here, I need to ask you guys a few questions." King Kai said.

"Sure. I kinda owe you guys for helping me anyways. So what do you need?" Sora asked.

"That's very nice of you." King Kai said. "So first off, just where did you guys come from and why?"

"I don't mind but it will take some time." Sora said.

* * *

_A couple of minutes later…_

Sora had just finished explaining about the accounts of his journey and his reasons for coming. He told them the story about the Keyblade and his journey against Ansem. He then recounted his other adventures such as fighting Organization XIII, and his current situation about his failure of the Mark of Mastery and his current predicament. King Kai was amazed at his story alongside Goku as well.

"I see, so this Xeanhort interrupted with your exam and he tried to make you his vessel. I must say you really have it rough." King Kai said with condolences.

"Gosh, you guys must have really had some fun adventures. Wish I could join in on the fun." Goku said with a smile. He then turned serious and said, "But this Xeanhort guy sounds like bad news."

"Yup, and Sora would've passed if weren't for them fella." Goofy said.

"But now I have to ask, why did you come here?" King Kai asked.

"I…I…I'm seeking Universe Z." Sora said.

Goku was confused by what he said, but King Kai held an expression of surprise.

"Universe Z! Well, you're actually here and-"

"You mean this is Universe Z?" Sora asked to which King Kai nodded his head in confirmation.

"Wow! Then do you know any great trainers I can find?" Sora asked.

Goku was curious about what he asked about. "What do you mean?"

Sora then held his head down with a sad expression on his face and said, "It's just that…ever since I failed the exam I can't help but blame myself for being weak. Don't get me wrong, I know it wasn't my fault but…but…thinking back I can't help but feel I was going to fail even without failing."

Tears were then falling down Sora. King Kai could tell that the boy was sad and upset over his recent failure. He seemed like a very nice and cheery boy, while in the inside he saw a child who felt very inadequate of himself. King Kai couldn't help but feel sympathy for the boy; for he knew that there have been times where people have been sought to no ends. Goku however, seemed more sympathetic for the boy. In fact he was clenching his fists after hearing about Sora's story. He was a man who never loved people that were evil, and he hated to see people who felt like they were just too weak to help each other.

"It must have been hard for you. I can't imagine having to work towards something so hard only to have it taken away from you and having to be hunted like an item and nothing more." Goku said.

King Kai was in deep thought for a while and thought about the boy and what they should do. However seeing the boys determination and his potential, King Kai came to a decision.

"Alright Sora, I've decided. I'll train you." King Kai said that raised Sora, Donald, and Goofy's eyebrows.

"Huh? You really are?" Donald asked.

"But of course, if it's strength you seek, then I'm the man to help you." King Kai remarked.

Goku smiled at the idea as well and said, "Of course it is. King Kai is actually a martial arts master. Trust me; he knows a lot of techniques that I'm still learning to master. I'm sure he can do the same thing for you too."

"Really, you'll help me?" Sora asked.

"Of course, but on one condition."

"What is it? Name it?"

"I want you to make me laugh. I maybe a martial arts master, but that doesn't mean I can't have a good few laughs. Go ahead, give me your best shot."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy were at a lost. Make him laugh? Just how were they gonna do that? And just what kind of humor was he into?

However, Sora decided to do what he did best. He put his head down for anticipation. Goku and King Kai were ready to see what Sora had installed. And then, he did his magic. He immediately brought his face up and did a funny face. Goku and King Kai were silent at first. Sora thought they what he just did accomplished nothing, but it seemed to have the opposite reaction. In fact, King Kai and Goku were laughing quite hard at the face he just made along with Bubbles and Gregory.

"OHOHOHHOHOH! OH BOY THAT WAS ONE FUNNY FACE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" King Kai exclaimed.

"Hahahaha. Man, you've got an awesome sense of humor Sora!" Goku exclaimed.

King Kai was laughing hard for a while until he finally calmed down.

"Oh man, that cracked me up. Alright, consider yourself my trainee."

"Alright!" Sora shouted while jumping up with joy.

"But first, you mind telling me your names?" King Kai asked.

"I'm Sora!"

"Donald Duck!"

"The names Goofy!"

"Well then, my name is King Kai. Hope you're ready, because when I'm done with you, you'll become one heck of a warrior."

"Thank you so much!" Sora said.

Goku then walked up to Sora and said, "Looks like we get to train together. I could always use a sparring partner". He then extended his hand and said, "My name is Son Goku. I'm honored to meet you and train with you as well."

He and Sora shook hands with each other. This was the beginning of many trials that Sora would face.

"_Sora has a lot of potential, but has unlocked much of it. And I'll make it my mission to help Sora realize the strength he has inside." _Goku thought.

* * *

**Two heroes meet each other for the first time, and with this experience Sora now has the opportunity to train with Goku and King Kai. However, this is only be the beginning. What kinds of trials await Sora during his time on King Kai's planet? Will he become an even stronger warrior that King Kai claims? Only time will tell us if he is up to the challenge. One thing is for sure, Sora has never been more determined than ever before. Will Sora exceed his own limits and arise as a powerful warrior? Find out in the next chapter of Kingdom Hearts Z.**

* * *

**On the next chapter of Kingdom Hearts Z: Goku begins Sora's training by teaching him some of the basics. One of them involves unleashing his Ki. And then puts Sora's skills to the test. Will the young hero have what it takes to train with King Kai? What kind of test's will he be put through? Can Sora gain the power he needs to be even stronger? Find out in the next chapter of Kingdom Hearts Z **

**Next Chapter: Release your power**

**Thank you and Goodbye.**


	5. Release Your Power

Kingdom Hearts Z

**Last time on Kingdom Hearts Z: After Sora's arrival, he, Donald, and Goofy were badly injured and were tended to by King Kai and Goku. Afterwards, Sora woke up to discover that he was in a world that dropped on him like a pick-up truck. King Kai explained to Sora that the gravity was stronger then what he was used to, and helped him to conquer it by testing him to catch his monkey companion Bubbles. It was hard to endure, but Sora's persistence paid off in the end and he managed to capture Bubbles and was now used to the gravity of King Kai's planet. Later on Donald and Goofy too were used to the gravity as well. Sora then explained to King Kai his reason for traveling and as the tale unfolded, King Kai decided that he would have Sora trained under him as his apprentice along with Goku. What kind of lessons do Goku and King Kai have in mind? Will Sora be able to take it all? Just what is it will he learn? Find out in this chapter of Kingdom Hearts Z! **

Release Your Power

"Alright Sora, here's how we're going to do this…"

Right now it was the day after yesterday that King Kai and Goku announced that Sora would be trained by the both of them. During last night, Goku decided that in order to train Sora, he would have to test his skills to see what needed to be developed. King Kai agreed to assess the boy's skills to his fullest abilities. Therefore, he decided that he would have a sparring session with Sora to see how much he needed to improve. However, Goku was uncomfortable because he was a martial artist; skilled in hand-to-hand combat. He had no idea if Sora possessed any of the same abilities as himself. But Goku knew this was the only way to find out Sora's abilities himself.

Right now it was the next day, and Goku declared that today Sora would officially start his training. King Kai was merely watching from a distance alongside Donald and Goofy who were observing him. Sora meanwhile was with Goku while listening to what he had to say.

"Alright Sora, first off we need to see what you can do. So I decided that it would be best that we have a sparring match. That way we can see what we can train you on." Goku said.

"Alright, I'll give it a shot." Sora said with determination.

Goku immediately got into a stance. As for Sora, he immediately summoned out the keyblade. It was a sword of sorts in the shape of a key. It had a yellow guard with a blue hilt and silver chain while the blade had medium length with a crown that served as the shape of the teeth. Goku was quite puzzled while looking at his sword. King Kai however was surprised by Sora's weapon.

"_That weapon…" _King Kai thought.

"_Wow, that's a weird sword. It doesn't even look sharp to begin with." _Goku thought.

Sora then immediately took his stance prepared for combat.

"I'm ready Goku!" Sora said.

"Alright, on your go King Kai!" Goku exclaimed

"Ready…set….GO!"

Without hesitation, Sora immediately charged toward Goku with incredible speed. He was about to land a powerful swing of the keyblade. Fortunately for Goku, he dodged while Sora stumbled a little while. Goku was amazed at how fast the young keybearer was and he could've potentially strike him if caught off guard.

"_Wow, he's fast! He must have a lot of fighting experience."_ Goku thought.

Meanwhile, Donald and Goofy were at awe.

"Gawrsh, I didn't know Goku could react like that." Goof y said.

"He must be pretty strong." Donald said.

"_If only you two knew."_ King Kai thought.

Sora immediately ran towards Goku and proceeded with his assault. He immediately performed a quick flurry of sword strikes in an attempt to hit Goku. However, Goku blocked all his attacks without effort. Sora attempted another onslaught of attacks, but this time held the keyblade in a backhand grip for quick slashes and reversed to a normal hand grip for more range. But Goku was able to dodge them without effort. Blow after blow Goku dodged them all and somersaulted back to keep his distance.

"_He's really agile! Guess I should try long range." _ Sora thought.

Sora than began his second assault. He began to hold the keyblade in position. He focused for a while as the keyblade was charging with power. Goku could sense Sora's power build up, and he was intrigued.

"_His power is rising. There's more to him than what I thought." _Goku thought.

In an instant, Sora was beginning to glow with an aura around him. Sora than took a stance while holding his keyblade behind him. King Kai was confused as to what he was doing, but Donald and Goofy knew too well what Sora was about to do.

"He's going for it Donald" Goofy said with Donald nodding.

"Going for what?" King Kai asked.

Goofy then replied to King Kai and said, "Ayuck, he's going to one of his signature moves."

King Kai didn't understand what he said until Sora finally decided to make his move. He was finally charged up and was ready to attack.

"Strike Raid!" Sora shouted.

Sora then immediately threw his keyblade with energy infused with it straight at Goku. This was one of Sora's signature attacks that he used whenever put in any long range situation when magic was out of the question. Normally a lot of Sora's foes were felled by this attack and were not capable of dodging this attack due to the speed. However, Goku was different considering how all his life he has trained both his mind and body. With focus and perfect timing he was capable of dodging the sword before it hit him.

However Sora was not done just yet. Immediately the sword magically appeared back to his hand and proceeded to toss the keyblade again, but Goku was still able to dodge the sword. Sora repeated the process at least five more times, but Goku was ultimately too agile for him to be hit.

"_No way! He's just too agile!" _Sora thought.

"It's amazing. He can chuck that sword of his like nothing and it just somehow comes back to his hand in an instant. But now it's my turn" Goku said.

In an instant Goku disappeared in a flash. Sora was initially confused as to where he was. Donald and Goofy were equally shocked as well. As for King Kai, he spelled it as the end of Sora.

"HYAAAAA!"

In a flash Goku appeared behind Sora. The young warrior was quickly fazed by his sudden appearance and was unable to dodge or block. But that didn't mean Sora did not have a trick up his sleeve.

"Protect!"

As Goku went for a punch, Sora immediately created a barrier that guarded him from incoming attacks. Goku then found his punch easily deflected in the blink of an eye. This was Sora's protect spell, one of the many magic spells he utilized that was mainly for defense.

"No way, what was that?" Goku asked.

"Nice job Sora!" Donald said.

"Go get'em Sora!" Goofy said.

However, King Kai was initially shocked at the type of attack he performed.

"_No way! Magic? That's a type of attack I haven't seen in a long time. I didn't think black mages still existed since warriors and martial arts were introduced." _King Kai thought.

To begin his counterattack, Sora swung the keyblade around his body while his magic was charging up with energy.

"_He's charging his Ki, but it seems so different somehow. And at the same time I can tell he isn't unleashing all of it, but I don't think he's even aware of it." _Goku thought.

"Here we go. Fire!" Sora shouted.

Immediately Sora summoned three orbs of flame surrounding him. The flames served as a barrier for Sora while at the same time almost burned Goku from outside, with the latter having to dodge the attack to avoid being burned.

"Oh man, I thought I was gonna end up crispy like Chi-Chi's fried chicken." Goku said.

However Sora saw this as a chance for an opening. He immediately dashed and lunged for a straight hit. Despite the opening, Goku once again reacted very quickly and deflected the attack. The both of them had once again kept their distance while starring each other right in the eyes.

"_This is crazy. No matter what I do he just blocks. Out of everyone that I've fought in my entire life, even if it was just minutes, there's no doubt that he's one of the strongest I've ever fought. Actually, it might be better to say that he is the strongest person. I need to give it all I got." _Sora thought while keeping his focus.

Goku in the meanwhile was thinking of something as well. "_It's amazing. He may be young, but I can tell from the look of him that's he's fought in a lot of battles. If given enough training, he could actually be a great warrior. But judging from our fight, I can tell that he still has a lot of his potential locked up. In fact, I don't he's aware of how much power he actually has, which means…"_

Goku than immediately stood out of his fighting stance and stood up.

"Alright Sora, that's enough for now. I think I know what we need to work on.

Sora was confused, but he nonetheless backed down as the keyblade disappeared from his hand.

"Okay, so…what do we do now?" Sora asked.

Goku was about to reply, until a grumbling noise could be heard from his stomach.

"Hahaha! Well, I guess the first thing we should do is get us some grub and then talk." Goku said while laughing.

Just then, Sora's stomach was also grumbling too. Even though he was an adventurer, he was still just a boy and needed to take care of himself. One of those things having to make sure that he was well fed and well enough to battle for another day. Having to hear his "reminder" left him flustered and a little embarrassed.

"Heheh. Yeah I'm kind of hungry too." Sora said while rubbing his head.

"Hey King Kai, can we get something to eat? I'm starving!" Goku asked.

King Kai merely sighed and said, "Yeah I figured you were gonna say that," he then turned to Donald and Goofy and said, "Looks like I'm gonna need some help if you don't mind."

"Sure thing King Kai." Goofy said.

* * *

_At Yen Sids Tower…_

Moments after Sora had left on his journey, King Mickey decided to chat with Yen Sid about the current events that now have started to take place. While he was worried about Sora embarking on a new journey so soon, he also couldn't help but feel the uneasiness of Xeanhort and whatever plans that he had scheming. Both Mickey and Yen Sid knew that the forces of light and darkness would eventually clash, and right now they needed to prepare for whatever comes the way.

"Well, Sora is already long gone by now. But are you sure about this?" Mickey asked Yen Sid.

"I will admit that giving Sora information about Z is the best way for him to ease his mind of the Mark of Mastery." Yen Sid replied.

"Huh? I don't understand what you mean by that." Mickey said.

"I have no doubt that Sora's "failure" at the Mark of Mastery has done nothing to hinder the very nature we all know and love him for," Yen Sid explained. "However, I also think it would be best that he had some time away from here while we plan our next move as well."

"You mean Xeanhort."

"Yes, I fear that his return may be sooner than expected."

"Then that means we gotta prepare. And that means we need to train both Lea and Kairi to the best of their abilities." Mickey said which Yen Sid nodded in confirmation.

"_Sora, please, uses the time that I have given you to find the strength that you seek, for I have sent you to a universe where Xeanhort cannot sense you. However, our time is limited, and I hope by the time you come back you will show me the light you have discovered."_

* * *

_Night time at King Kai's planet…_

"Ah man, this stuff is good." Goku said.

Right now, Sora, Donald, and Goofy were having dinner with King Kai and Goku. King Kai prepared a lot of rice and meat dishes so there was a ton of food you would expect for a small party. Sora was amazed, but not at the quantity of the food. Instead, he was amazed at the quantity of food that Goku had recently consumed, and the number of dishes that continued to pile up never ceased to amaze him.

Donald, jaw struck alongside Goofy, asked Goku, "Are you even full Goku?"

Goku happily replied, "Ah nah, I'm actually still hungry to be honest."

Donald and Goofy gave off an expression that was beyond belief. Sora could also not believe it as well. In all of his travels, he never met anyone who ate as much as Goku did. Even Monstro and his large digestive system would pale in comparison to Goku.

"Don't worry, you guys get used to it." King Kai said.

After a couple of more plates, Goku decided that his appetite was satisfied and was resting on the chair with a happy grin.

"Ah, thanks for the grub King Kai," Goku said

"Yes, but now I think we should get down to business." King Kai said.

Goku nodded in confirmation. He then looked to Sora and then spoke, "Alright Sora, I think it's obvious there's one thing you do need to work on."

Sora was confused. He looked at Goku and asked, "What do you mean?"

Goku decided to be serious for a bit and answered, "Well, first off, it's about your power."

"My…power?" Sora asked in confusion alongside Donald and Goofy.

"Yes. There's no doubt about it Sora. After what I've seen today, even if it was just for a short glance, I've noticed that you have a lot of power. Your skills show me that you are great fighter and given enough time, you could be even more powerful. But the only problem is that you're not fighting me at full power.

"Full power? But I went all out against you!" Sora replied.

"Yeah, that was Sora at his best ya big Palooka!" Donald replied.

"Hey, c'mon now, let's just hear what Goku has to say." Goofy said.

"Thank you Goofy." Goku said. "Now as I was saying, I know that you did give it your all, but that wasn't all of it. But I guess what I'm trying to say is Sora is that you really don't have all of your potential unlocked."

"My potential?" Sora asked.

King Kai decided to step in and told Sora, "What Goku means Sora is that inside of you lays a dormant power like all beings of the universe. It's just that you haven't unleashed it yet is the problem. Or rather, you have unlocked, but can only use it in small proportions."

"Wait, I have a dormant power inside of me?" Sora asked.

Goku nodded and replied, "Yeah, but like King Kai said, you've only been letting out small amounts of that power."

Donald was filled with curiosity and asked, "What do you mean, in small amounts."

"It's simple. Sora's magic of course."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy were shocked by what King Kai had just said. So the magic that Sora was capable of producing came from the dormant power lying inside that he never knew he had? Sora could never imagine he had something like that inside of him. But all beings in the universe had this power? It amazed him the potential that all beings were capable of having.

"My magic? You mean it's a part of this power." Sora asked.

"Yep, but like all mages of the past, it requires the use of a special item in order to channel that power. In other words, that magical sword you carry. The Keyblade am I right?"

"Yeah of…wait a minute! You know the Keyblade?" Sora asked.

"Yes I do Sora." King Kai replied.

Goofy asked King Kai, "So uh…does that mean you…"

"Yes, I know the existence of other worlds, but please, for now let's just focus on the topic on hand," King Kai said. "Now Sora, let me ask you a question. Do you know what Ki is?"

"Yeah I've heard of it. It's mainly a term used for energy. But for the mainstream definition, it's basically the power of the universe that beings like us are capable of using. And whoever utilizes this power will reach a new sensation of enlightenment." Sora said.

"That's it in a nutshell Sora. And that's why we're going to help you train at releasing your ki. Donald and Goofy are welcome to try it too." Goku said.

"Well anyway, I think that's enough for tonight. Tomorrow, we help you release your ki. I want you to get plenty of rest alright Sora?" King Kai said.

"Sure thing King Kai." Sora said.

"Well, guess it's time to hit the sack guys." Goku said.

_Moments later…_

By now everyone had gone asleep. Donald and Goofy were knocked out as a light bulb. Sora however, was still awake. After the conversation from earlier, he couldn't help but wonder about the strength he has right now, and the strength he has yet to awaken.

"_A dormant power inside of me? To think the I could actually be more stronger than I already am. But what'll happen to me?" _

Sora pulled something from deep inside his pockets. It was a blue armband that was given to him by his mother. It originally belonged to his father, but he passed away before the day Sora was born. He never knew much about his father because his mother never talked about him since it caused her a lot of pain. But when Sora did ask about him, she told him that he was courageous and strong. Today, there are two things that Sora kept to cherish the memory of his father. His blue armband that he never took off in his life time and the silver crown he wears around his neck.

* * *

_Flashback years ago…_

"_Happy birthday Sora!" _

"_Oh wow, a necklace. It's so shiny!" _

"_Do you like it? It belonged to daddy when he was younger." _

"_Really? So I can have it?" _

"_Of course, do you love it?" _

"_Of course I do! I love both you and daddy!" _

"_I love you too Sora. My precious little sky angel." _

_End of flashback…_

Tears were dripping down Sora's cheeks as tightly gripped the only two mementos he had left of the father he never met. Right now, it was going to be around the anniversary of his death, and he wouldn't be there with his mother to pray for him like they usually did. Still that wouldn't stop him from honoring his father. He swore that he find some place to pray in peace for his father. However his thoughts were derailed by the snorting of Donald and Goofy.

He looked at his best friends and saw that they were sleeping humbly but loudly. Looking at the both of them, Sora was reminded that he was never alone. So long as he kept everyone in his heart, he had nothing to fear. Sora smiled as the tears were drying off.

"_I wish you could be here for us, but you don't have to worry. I have something special that no one can take away from us. My friends…they're my light…and my strength…"_

* * *

_The next morning…_

"Alright, are you ready?" Goku asked.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy were laying down in deep concentration. Today was the day that Goku would help them release their Ki. To do this, they needed to concentrate deep inside while waiting to help release their power. The concept for them was to try and imagine something locked up and trying to unlock. This visualization training was to help them feel the Ki that each of them had. While Sora was the main target of focus, Goku also invited Donald and Goofy to help give it a try considering the two of them fought to protect Sora just as best friends would do for each other on the line.

"I'm more than ready Goku." Sora said with Donald and Goofy nodding in confirmation.

With that, the three began to meditate to find the power locked deep inside them. Donald and Goofy seemed to be alright, but Sora was quite different. As he meditated he felt himself diving deeper and deeper to the center of his mind. The closer he fell, the more he felt he was going to someplace quite familiar. He continued to dive and dive, until finally he reached the end.

* * *

_Station of Awakening…_

"Where…am I?"

Sora looked around to see everywhere was black. However, what he saw in the ground was some sort of glass mural of him lying down when he was younger and first received the Keyblade. There were small portraits as well. Two of them were of Donald and Goofy. The two underneath them represented a boy with silver mid length hair and a girl with short red hair. These two were none other than Riku and Kairi, his best friends from Destiny Island, and this was who they were back when they were younger. Sora knew it; he had entered his own realm inside his own heart. It was then he heard footsteps behind him.

Sora looked back immediately to see who it was. It was a boy wearing a black coat and had sandy blonde hair spiked up. His eyes were blue, just the same as Sora's. Sora knew this person, for it was none other than his Nobody Roxas who was created after Sora became a heartless. Sora hadn't seen him since the Mark of Mastery and hadn't been able to communicate with him in a while.

Roxas looked at him with a smile and said, "It's alright. I know why you're here."

Sora looked at him with a confused look and asked, "Huh? You do?"

Roxas answered his question by walking to a pair of stairs that mysteriously appeared and said to Sora, "Follow me. I can lead you to where it is you need."

Sora, deciding not to waste anytime decided to follow Roxas up the stairs to where he was headed.

* * *

_Outer realm with Goku…_

"Nice, it looks like they're concentrating real hard." Goku exclaimed.

"Yes, now it's only a matter of time until all three of them awaken their ki." King Kai exclaimed.

"_Still, there's something about what will happen afterwards that worries me. I know I'm not one to worry about such things, but there's something about this boy and his powers that I just can't see. It looks like I can only wait for the end result." _

_Further in the Station of Awakening…._

Sora had been walking with Roxas for quite some time now. Sora was getting a little tired during their walk, but kept on going because Roxas seemed to know something about Sora's hidden potential. The two kept walking and walking for quite a while. Just as Sora was about to call it, Roxas suddenly stopped on another platform. Sora was take back and was confused as to why they stoped.

"Hey Roxas, is this it?" Sora asked.

Roxas, the nodded his head, and told Sora, "Take a look at the platform we're on."

Sora looked down on the platform, and was surprised to see what it was.

Nothing, unlike the other platforms that Sora had seen with a mural of himself in his younger days, this platform was completely blank. Nothing but pure white light with no art whatsoever. Sora couldn't help but wonder what this all meant.

"Roxas, this platform is-"

"That's right. It's blank, but there's a reason as to why it's blank."

Sora was confused and asked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, this station…is where you'll find what you seek."

Roxas pointed to a door at the end. It had suddenly appeared and was a very big door. The unusual thing was that there was knob or anything. Only that it was locked with chains that surrounded it.

"What is that?" Sora asked.

"That Sora is your power." Roxas replied.

"My…power?"

"Right, you came here because you wanted to unlock the rest of your power right? Well, this door actually not just holds your own power, but a part of you that was somehow locked away from you."

"Locked away from me? What do you mean by that?"

"It's hard to explain. I don't know myself, but there's something about that door that holds something within in you that was taken from you a long time ago. I don't know anything else so you'll have to figure out the rest as you go."

"Wait, something that was taken from me?"

"Yeah, those chains and lock represent something being withheld from you. And also the lock means that whatever you had, it was locked away, meaning that it was taken from you."

"And you've known for a while?" Sora asked in which Roxas nodded his head. "In that case why I couldn't I unlock it in the first place earlier?"

"Because I kept it away from you."

Sora was surprised and asked Roxas, "Wait, you kept it from me? Why?"

"At the time you woke up after defeating Xeanhort's Heartless, I found that door after we merged back together. I tried to figure out what the door was. Heck, I even tried to unlock it myself, but it shut me out. A sign that this door was meant for you and you only. At the time I was worried that something horrible might change you, so I didn't want you to discover the door. But for some reason…the training you're doing makes me feel like you were finally ready to see it. Don't ask me why, but I felt like you were ready."

"Roxas…"

"It's yours now. Go do what you have to do."

And in an instant, Roxas vanished leaving Sora bewildered. There was something that was hidden from him? And more so, it was something that was taken away from him. Just what did that door represent? Or another question: just what was locked up inside of him in the first place? Could it be that something or someone wanted to seal something? It didn't make sense, though Sora understood Roxas' reasoning for not telling him about this door. Sure he might unlock his potential, but could happen to him?

As much as Sora wanted to ponder, he knew there was only one reason he was here, and that was to unlock his hidden power. However, Sora was not afraid, because he was not alone. Besides Donald and Goofy, he had Riku and Kairi. Not to mention King Mickey and Yen Sid alongside the residents of Radiant Garden and every other person he met on his journeys. There was no stopping him. Sora cautiously walked over to the door.

He immediately summoned his Keyblade and raised it to unlock the door. A beam shot out and the door was immediately unlocked as the chains started to vanish. With caution, Sora patiently walked over and put his grip on the door. He was hesitant at first, but knew he couldn't stop. He slowly opened the door. It grew wider and wider until he opened it fully. In a flash, he was blinded by light. It was odd, the light was quite warming and familiar, but for some reason it was a light Sora was unfamiliar with. He continued to be engulfed in the light.

* * *

_Moments later…_

"Hey I did it!" Goofy said.

"Yeah me too!" Donald exclaimed.

In Donald and Goofy's palms, each of them held a bright light. Donald's was blue while Goofy's was green. This was a sign that they were successful and had managed to release the Ki within them. Goku was proud of them indeed.

"Nice job you guys. Now we still have to wait on Sora."

Right now it had been awhile for Sora. He was still in deep meditation and still did not release his Ki. Goku wasn't surprised at the current result, but couldn't help but worry for him.

"He's been in meditating for quite a long time. I wonder if he's alright?" Goku asked.

King Kai was ponder in thought, _"He's been in that meditative state for quite a while now. I'm sure he's already delved deep inside his heart, but he hasn't awakened yet. I wonder…could something have happened to him? Or could he have succumbed to-"_

However, his train of thought was completely broken. Because now something was happening from Sora.

Goku and King Kai were able to feel a sudden surge rising from within Sora. They didn't know why, but for some reason they could feel as if something had changed within Sora. It was a different sensation that just felt quite unnatural for some reason. And then, they noticed Sora's hand.

Inside was a red glowing light. However, it was far brighter than both Donald and Goofy's. The both of them were surprised at Sora's sudden energy surge. But Goku and King Kai were speechless. They wanted to say something until finally Sora woke from his stance.

"What…happened" Sora asked.

"Wow, look at your Ki Sora!" Goofy said.

Sora immediately looked at his hand. He was taken back by the glowing red light in his hands. Was this the result of opening the door in his heart? Either way, Sora was amazed and felt completely different. It was as if he had more power and was completely revitalized unlike before.

"Wow, I did it!" Sora said.

"King Kai…his energy…"

"I know Goku. It looks like Sora has managed to unlock his hidden power. It looks he's ready for the first step."

* * *

**At last, Sora has awakened the potential deep inside himself. And with it, he now has the power to reach heights unlike anything he has done. The only question is, will he be able to muster his power for good use? Just what kind of new things will happen to him now? One things for sure. This is one journey that will leave Sora to ponder at his ownself. But just what will it mean in the end? Find out in the next ground breaking chapter of Kingdom Hearts Z!**

* * *

**On the next chapter of Kingdom Hearts Z, Goku helps Sora, Donald, and Goofy to train their newfound power with newfound powerful techniques. Later on, Goku explains his reasons for being in King Kai's world and tells Sora of the impending Saiyan invasion. The only question is, what will Sora do next? Will Sora aid Goku in his battle? And if so, will he have the strength to do it? And can Sora fight these foes as he had all the rest? Just what will be the end result? Find out in the next chapter of Kingdom Hearts Z! **

**Next Chapter: The Reason To Fight**

**Thank You and Good-Bye!**

* * *

**On a small note, I want to apologize to everyone who has been waiting for so long. I have no excuse for this and hope that I haven't done anything to crush your hopes for this story. For those of you who have read this, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I also apologize if this chapter isn't the best or/and feels rushed. Thanks as always and be kind to leave a review if you can.**

**Thank You and Good-Bye**


	6. The Reason to Fight

Kingdom Hearts Z

**Last time on Kingdom Hearts Z: In order to deduce Sora's abilities, King Kai proposed that he have a sparring match with Goku to determine the focus of his training. During that time, Goku noticed a peculiar feeling resonating with Sora. An even more shocking surprise was in Sora's magic itself. King Kai later revealed that Sora had the power of Ki, the life energy that exists in all being and in all universes. King Kai reveals to Sora that through his magic, he was able to project, but only in little amounts and with assistance from his Keyblade. In order to draw out the full potential the boy had within him, Goku heavily suggested that Sora alongside Donald and Goofy that he would train to unlock his hidden Ki. The next day, Sora entered a deep meditative stance, and during that time he entered his inner world. It was there he met his Nobody, Roxas, who led to a mysterious door to which he confessed he had hid from Sora a long time. Curious to the secrets held within, he opened the door. It was that moment that he was able to unlock the hidden power within himself. Just what kind of new connections will this power lead him to? What kind of paths have opened for him this time. Can Sora handle the responsibility that comes with this power? Find out in this chapter of Kingdom Hearts Z!**

* * *

The Reason to Fight

"So Sora, how does it feel?" King Kai asked.

"It feels amazing! I never imagined stuff like this was even possible!" Sora exclaimed.

Right now, Sora was immediately in the middle of his training with King Kai. One of the training regimens involved Sora generating magic through his hands. A trait he had just recently accomplished with the flames burning in his hands as proof.

After unlocking his power, Sora was immediately taught new techniques to help bequeath the power that he had previously unlocked. For one instance, King Kai had helped Sora develop his magic power in many ways that he had never imagined were possible. For instance, he had the power to use magic by just summoning it with his bare hands. Not only that, but King Kai had recently taught him how to harness all the elements with his hands while teaching him how to infuse his Keyblade with elements as well, giving his Keyblade the power of Elemental Strikes. So far, he has only learned to harness to the power of the elements in his Keyblade, but would later learn about how to utilize his other magic spells both offensively and defensively.

Another neat trick he had learned was with his healing magic. King Kai had also taught Sora about how to create healing waves from his hands without the need of the Keyblade. This way in turn would cut off the amount of excess magic energy that he usually needed for healing while at the same time he could heal others with greater ease. Also, he had learned to turn his healing power into pure Ki, which in turn he could be able to transfer to others, making it easy to help heal allies while conserving amounts of magic.

It had taken Sora about three weeks since he managed to unlock his Ki, and in that short time he had managed to learn a couple of new tricks that resonated well with his current strength.

"This is amazing! I never thought I was capable of doing this." Sora said.

"You should be proud of yourself Sora. Only three weeks and you've already managed to learn some tricks that would take novices months to learn. I can clearly tell that you've had your fair share of experience in battle." King Kai remarked.

Sora merely rubbed his head and told King Kai, "Heheh, it's not like I have a choice."

"Yeah, I can only imagine. That Heartless and Nobody's must have no intention of letting you rest." King Kai remarked.

Sora then suddenly remembered about how King Kai knew about the Keyblade from yesterday's conversation. It continuously pondered his mind about how someone like King Kai could know such information. Perhaps there was more to King Kai then what Sora had previously imagined.

"King Kai, there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"Huh? Well what is it?" King Kai asked.

"It's about the Keyblade. I just want to know how you know about it." Sora said.

"Oh that! Well, it's simple," King Kai said. He then lied on the grass and told Sora, "Why don't you lie down with me and I'll tell you how I know."

Sora decided to comply and sat down on the grass alongside King Kai.

"Ahem! A long time ago, there was once nothing but the light. Everybody who lived in the light loved to bask in its globe. It was that very source people came to worship it very much. However, that worship would turn to greed, and that greed would in turn cause people to seek the light all for themselves."

"Yeah, and in turn darkness was born in people's hearts." Sora finished.

"Ah! So you know the story! That's good Sora. Then in that case, let me get on with a time skip and get on to the point of the story." King Kai replied. "I take it you know of the Keyblade Wars?"

"Actually, I think I remember hearing about it once from Yen Sid. It was where Keyblade wielders fought for the ideals of how their powers should be used, right?" Sora asked.

"Indeed. That war was split between two factions. The first faction being those who wish to use the Keyblade so that order could be imposed. You could say that these were the warriors who utilize the power of justice to satisfy their will and opposition against others in order to achieve world order. Regardless of who gets in their way. However, there were those who awoke and saw the injustice that their fellow brethren were doing. They rose to righteousness, and swore to fight in order to preserve the light, rather than destroy and rebuild. These people were the first heroes of the Keyblade, otherwise as I know them as the Forces of Light."

"Yeah, they fought until none of them were left standing. No one survived, but the will of the Forces of Light prevailed and it was passed down time through time. That was…until he came around." Sora replied.

"Yes, the man known as Xeanhort." King Kai said.

King Kai took a deep breath and then decided to keep on going.

"Now, as to why I know the Keyblades, you could say it was because of him and one of his friends. You see, long story short, he actually came here a long time ago. I won't go into the details, but he came here on business. Through his actions, it's pretty much the only reason why a being like me knows about the Keyblade. As about other worlds, that's something I've known in my whole life." King Kai finished.

"I see. I guess that there's no reason to push it further, so I'm satisfied for now." Sora said.

Meanwhile, Goku was helping Donald and Goofy hone some of their skills. With Donald, he helped Donald focus on increasing the power and potency of his spells. By doing this, Donald's spells were able to increase in both power and range. As for Goofy, he was currently teaching him to use his newfound Ki to the test. By using it to increase his physical attributes, Goofy could actually learn to take more hits in battle while at the same time he could also gain temporary increases in his strength. This in turn would allow Goofy to be able to fight with even greater strength in order to compliment on his skills with the shield.

Overall, in these few short weeks, Sora, Donald, and Goofy were able to not just unlock new potential, but they gained new strengths that they never even imagine was possible for them. It would really seem that this journey had already started to pay off while just barely starting at all. King Kai's tutelage and Goku's instruction really seemed to help at most.

"Hah! Alright guys, that'll do it for today." Goku said with a satisfying grin on his face.

Just as soon as he had finished saying that, Donald and Goofy immediately dropped to the floor. The two of them completely exhausted just after the grueling training session. While they appreciated getting the opportunity to become stronger, they were less than pleased about the method used to attain it.

"I…can't believe…it's over…" said a heavily panting Donald.

"I…feel ya." Goofy replied.

Goku heavily laughed and said, "Ah don't worry about it guys! Believe me, you'll get used to it later on and sooner or later you won't even know what "tired" even means."

"Ah…phooey…" Donald said with distain.

Sora, observing from a distance, could see the effort that both Donald and Goofy were putting themselves in. He had to admit that their efforts were truly inspiring. Looking back at old times, he could remember their first journey. "All for one and one for all" were the words they used to describe their friendship and their inability to leave one another. However, Donald and Goofy's efforts were sometimes met with frustration.

He thought back to the time when Donald and Goofy went to aid him against Xeanhorts heartless back when he took possession of Riku's body. Goofy was unfortunately blocked out by an invisible force field, and Donald was tossed aside like a rag doll when he tried to help. They were also forced to watch helplessly as Sora went to confront Xeanhort's heartless again before being able to lend their aid. And in their last journey, Donald and Goofy were not present to help Sora against Xemnas, whereas at the time he managed to win with Riku's aid.

Compared to back then, he could tell that Donald and Goofy were prepared to give it their all to ensure that Sora never ended up in such a situation ever again.

Sora then looked at King Kai and said, "Maybe it's time we called it a day.

* * *

_Elsewhere…_

It was a bright day. On a small island, it was inhabited by a few built structures, but its more notable features were the plants that covered these structures and a small shack the connected upward to a lone tree that held a fruit known as the paupou fruit. Among the very small island was a small dock that held upon it two different boats. One of them belonging to the person sitting on the docks.

It was a girl. She was fifteen years old and had quite a look on her. She had long auburn hair and a pair of blue eyes. She wore a pink strapless mini-dress with three zippers with a white halter top underneath. She has 3 bracelets on her left wrist, a black belt, and lilac sneakers.

This girl's name was Kairi. And she has a history with Sora.

From long ago, she was actually a resident of Radiant Garden and lived in times of peace with her grandmother back when she was just a small child, Kairi would grow up and listen to stories that her grandmother told her, such as the tale of light and darkness. However, those peaceful times would not last. Sooner or later, she would end up getting off world after Radiant Garden fell to darkness. It was there that she soon fell on the world known as Destiny Islands.

From there she lost her memories of her former home world and was adopted under the mayor. During those times, she met both Sora and Riku, and time would show that those two would be the closest thing Kairi had ever had.

During the incident against Xeanhort's Heartless, Kairi went missing and Sora made it his mission to find both her and Riku. Unknown to him at the time, while Riku was doing the same, Riku found Kairi first and made a partnership with Maleficent, One of Sora's deadly adversaries, in order to save her. When Sora found Kairi, he would later learn that her heart was missing and henceforth the reason Riku went with Maleficent. It would be because of Kairi's state that would tear a rift between Sora and Riku. In reality, the truth was that Kairi was a princess of heart, seven maidens whose hearts possessed no known hints of darkness whatsoever, and that she was needed to open a door that could spell the end of all chaos. It was also revealed that Sora had possession of Kairi's heart, and that through his actions he was able to reawaken Kairi. It wouldn't be until after Sora defeated Xeanhort's heartless that Kairi was able to see Sora one more time before he Kairi parted ways with the promise that they would meet again.

During those times, she had grown considerably and was living a happy life with her friends. However, she couldn't let go of Riku and Sora, the latter of whom she had forgotten due to circumstances on the other side of the worlds. However, she would later remember him and would keep her promise for waiting on him. This would soon lead to her getting kidnapped and leading to both Sora and Riku attempting to rescue her later on during the fight against Organization XIII. It wouldn't be long until Sora and Kairi had finally met up with each other again, and after Xemnas' defeat, would be able to live together again in the islands.

Awhile has happened since those times. Since the Mark of Mastery for Sora and Riku was over, Yen Sid knew that time was running. In order to make sure that they had the strength to fight, Yen Sid had Riku bring Kairi over so that she could learn to master the Keyblade that she had received from Riku during the time against Organization XIII. Sometime had passed since, and Kairi's skills were growing. However, she was sitting by herself on the small docks.

Kairi got word of Sora's departure to leave on a training journey. While she understood Sora's reason for leaving, she was a little bit saddened after hearing about it from Riku. It was because of Master Xeanhorts return that Kairi found resolve in her training, and to insure that nothing ever happened to both Sora and Riku, the two people who she dearly treasured.

"Staring off into space?"

Kairi was caught off guard by a sudden voice. She turned to see who it was, and sighed with relief when she saw who it was.

It was a boy who was about the same age as her. He was tall and had short silver hair along with a pair of blue-green eyes. He was wearing a sleeveless, black, double-zippered shirt under a white vest. On his left arm he wears a white cloth that covers a bit above his fingers and between his waist and elbows. He also wears a pair of blue baggy pants with a silver belt alongside a pair of grey shoes with black stripes.

This was Riku, and he made up about one of the other third of the Destiny Islands trio. A boy who walked the way to dawn, and a man who risks life and limb to protect both Kairi and Sora. A former pawn of darkness, he saw through his faults during his own journey and decided to make up for them. Having recently taken the Mark of Mastery with Sora, he was the only one dubbed "Keyblade Master", due to Xeanhorts constant interference with the both of them during the exam.

Riku with smile decided to take a seat near Kairi just to make sure she was feeling alright.

Kairi however, looked at Riku with a slightly upset look and said, "You didn't have to surprise me like that."

Riku replied, "Ah c'mon. It's not like you were going to die of heartburn or something."

The two of them were then looking towards the ocean. That same blue ocean that served as a reminder that their island was only a small part of something even bigger. For Riku, it served as a reminder about his prison and his adventurous spirit, while for Kairi it represented the sign of her faith in both Riku and Sora.

However, Riku decided to break this small silence and ask, "So, what are you doing our here?".

"Oh, no reason." Kairi responded with an empty tone.

Riku knew something was on Kairi's mind. He kept staring at her for a while until she decided to keep talking.

Kairi deeply sighed and said, "Well, it's about Sora."

"You mean about him leaving on a training journey?" Riku asked, to which Kairi nodded in response.

"Hey don't worry about him, he'll be fine," Riku said. "Sure he gets into trouble, but it's really nothing that he can't handle."

"Oh I know, but that's not why I…"

Kairi started to trail off and was looking out to the ocean once more. Riku was a little bit confused as to what she meant. But Kairi kept on talking.

"Do you remember Sora's dad?" Kairi asked.

Riku, taken aback by that question, suddenly asked, "Huh? What's brought that up?"

"Well, I hear that it's going to be the anniversary of his death soon. I know Sora's mom is going to his grave, but Sora…"

Riku then understood what Kairi meant. He too started to look out to the ocean and replied, "Oh, I see what you mean."

Kairi then looked down and said, "I know Sora committed himself to going on another short journey before taking the fight to Xeanhort, but he must really be hurting himself to not be here at this time."

"Well yeah. I mean it's his dad. The guy is practically a local hero. A lot of the older kids who grew up here always talked about how he was looking forward to being a father before- "

However, Riku then stopped after realizing what he was going to say. In Destiny Islands, Sora's father was a widely respected man. He lived his life as a fisher man, and a lot of old folks who used to know him always talked about how he was able to "reel in the big ones".

Kairi, then decided to look at Riku and said, "Hey Riku."

"Yeah?"

"Do you know what his father was like?"

"Nah. I told you, he died about a couple of days before either me or Sora were born."

"Oh."

"But- "

Kairi started to pay attention. As she looked at Riku, he himself was gazing around the glowing sunset. Looking at it helped Riku reminiscent about something.

"From what my old man used to tell me, Sora's practically the spitting image of his father, his looks and personality. But from his personal experience, he always told me that Sora's dad loved the ocean and the sky. Apparently he was in love with the color blue and both of our fathers back when they were teenagers practically always came here to hang out and to fish." Riku explained.

"Oh yeah, the folks say that Sora's dad was a fisherman. I heard he actually manage to catch a shark and the whole town feasted for a whole night."

"Yeah, but back to the matter at hand," RIku said. He then looked at Kairi and asked, "So what does that have to do with him?"

Kairi was silent for a few seconds, but she then said, "It's because of Sora I'm going."

Riku, looking a bit confused, asked, "Go…where?"

"With Sora's mom to go see his dad's grave."

"Really?"

Kairi nodded her head and said, "I know how bad Sora must feel for not being here right now. And with Xeanhort on the loose, I can't really blame him. That's why I'm going to go in his place, so that he doesn't have to feel bad about not going."

"That's funny. I was going to do the same thing." Riku said.

"Really" Kairi asked with a surprised expression.

"Yeah, I figure one of us has to be there for him. This is just one of many ways that I do it, you know?"

"Yeah, I agree." Replied Kairi with a smile.

The two looked on to the sun as it continued to set. The two of them could only imagine what Sora must be feeling inside. Without him, his mother might as well be considered very lonely. It also seemed to be even more of a pain knowing that her son has not comeback as of yet. Even so, Riku and Kairi made a promise that she would be okay no matter what happens. Lucky for Sora, he had two friends always looking out for him no matter where he went.

* * *

_At King Kai's planet…_

It was night time as everyone was having a big meal inside King Kai's house. Since training was over for the day, King Kai thought he would treat Sora, Donald, and Goofy to a nice home cooked meal. Given their time with King Kai, it would be safe to say that King Kai's cooking was very good. Goku could also attest to this as well, albeit a little more expressive.

While Sora and the others had about at least 5 plates full, Goku had continued to munch on at least 45 more plates of food without showing any signs of stomach problems in the least. While they have been here for a few weeks, it was still a hard sight to get used too. Donald could only look on in disgust while Goofy got discouraged from eating while comparing his stomach to Goku's.

Sora however, just looked at him indifferent. He was honestly more amazed at how Goku could simply go on eating without having to at least make a stop for the bathroom.

King Kai merely sighed. He looked towards the trio and said, "Sorry guys. I know you've been here for a few weeks, but I understand if you guys are disturbed."

Sora waved his hands and said, "Oh don't worry, it's nothing freaky to be honest,". He then looked at Goku and said, "Although I have to admit you really are an animal Goku."

"Sorry I can't help it. I'm just really hungry." Goku said while taking a big gulp of food down his throat.

"Yeah, well you're definitely not human that's for sure." Donald said with a disdained look on his face.

"Oh c'mon Donald. It's not my fault my appetite kills my appearance. That's just how my body works is all." Goku said.

"Now that I think of it, are you really human Goku?" Goofy asked.

Goku then gulped the whole plate of food down his throat. He then spoke to Goofy and said with a clear voice, "That's a good question. I used to think I was human too. Until that one time."

"You mean you're really not human?" Sora asked with a surprised expression.

Goku then had a serious face and replied, "Yeah, I'm really not human."

"Well, then what are you then?" Donald asked.

King Kai then decided to intervene and reply, "Well Donald, he's a Saiyan for starters."

The trio then looked at King Kai with a confused expression and asked at the same time, "What's a Saiyan?"

"Ah, interested are you guys? Okay, listen closely and I'll tell you guys the whole story."

King Kai then began to focus while telling the story about the Saiyan's from the beginning.

"The Saiyans were actual a race of powerful warriors that existed in the entire cosmos. They're actually humanoid in appearance, but one distinction was that they had tails. Monkey tails to be more specific along with wild unnatural hair that was either just wild or spikey. They were lived their lives as violent and inhumane fighters who believed only in fighting and in destroying their enemies mercilessly. They used to live on the planet of Sadla, but their planet was destroyed due to the internal conflict the Saiyans had brought amongst themselves. Because of this, they eventually relocated to planet Plant, home of the Tuffles."

"The Tuffles?" Sora asked.

King Kai nodded his head and continued, "The Tuffles were actually a superior technological race. They were weaker than the Saiyans, but they possessed the mind and technology that allowed them to thrive. Also, unlike the Saiyans, they Tuffles were a very peaceful race and didn't possess any violent tendencies, so they lived in peace with the Saiyans for a while. However, it all changed one day when the Saiyans suddenly decided to claim Plant as their own."

"They went to war?!" Donald exclaimed, to which King Kai nodded.

"Gwarsh, what did the Tuffles do?" Goofy asked wanting to hear more of the story.

"They did they only thing they could. They had to go to war." King Kai answered.

"No way. Against a race that was basically stronger than them?" Sora asked.

"Yes indeed," King Kai said. He then continued on with the story and said, "You see, as I said, the Tuffles had technology on their said and with their minds they were actually pretty much able to fight with the Saiyans. This soon became the Saiyan-Tuffle war.

"I don't get it. What caused all this?" Sora asked.

"To be honest even I don't know. Whatever records there were was lost a long time ago, so it's pretty much a debate to be honest." King Kai answered to Sora.

"Anyway, the Tuffles would seem like they had the advantage. And for the most part they did. That was until Age 730: The night of the full moon."

King Kai then became very serious and continued on with the story.

"While the Tuffles had technology on their side, the Saiyans had an ability. This ability involved the full moon and the assistance of their tails. When the full moon came, it allowed the Saiyans to transform into monstrous beasts with unimaginable power. One transformed Saiyan could be a handful, but imagine what a whole population of those guys could do."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy soon came to a sudden realization. After hearing this much of King Kai's story, the three of them could only imagine the outcome of the entire battle.

King Kai then looked down and continued on.

"The Saiyans then annihilated the entire Tuffle race in that one night. Because of that, planet Plant was decimated. None of the Tuffles survived. Not even children. They were completely extinct."

The trio were then horrified that their predictions were right. Donald had a very sad expression while Goofy could only look down in sorrow. Just hearing that not even children could make it was enough to make Goofy's spirits drown in sadness. However, Sora took it the worse. Unlike the others, he had this peculiar pain in his heart. He couldn't explain where it came from, but what he could explain was that it was a pain of regret. This pain continued to throb as King Kai was not yet finished.

"After the war, the Saiyans had literally dug their own graves at that points. With everything destroyed, they were unable to live off the technology of the Tuffles and it would seem they doomed themselves again. Of course that was until they met they Arcosians."

"You see, Arcosians were originally settlers who had very interesting types of "business". You see, when they met the Saiyans and saw their strength, they made them an offer. They had money and technology, but lived in an unsuitable world. They would actually hire the Saiyans to conquer a planet whereas in turn they gave them money and technology that allowed their intelligence to evolve."

"No way." Sora said with a shocked expression.

"Yes way unfortunately. You see later on over the years, the Saiyans would later on continue on this kind of work for decades. In return for money and technology, they would purge a planet of its inhabitants and sell it off to the highest bidder. An act that would be known as the intergalactic planet trade, where a world's people are sacrificed for another. An act that fitted with the Saiyans and their blood thirsty nature."

"They would purge other worlds and sell it?" Goofy asked to which King Kai again nodded in agreement.

"That's horrible. Who on Earth would do something that horrible and make a living off it?" Donald asked.

However, Sora's teeth merely gritted. Just hearing this seemed too inhumane. Goku noticed Sora's anger as he struggled to keep his emotion in check. Although he too could sympathize with how Sora was feeling. Goku also felt the same way when he discovered the same thing about himself, and his heritage.

"The Saiyans continued living this way until a tragedy struck planet Vegeta, the new name of what was once planet Plant. In Age 737, the planet Vegeta met a horrid fate, and it was destroyed along with all of its people. The Saiyan race was considered extinct. Although, some did survive like Goku."

Goku then decided to speak and said, "Not just me, but two more Saiyans arriving to planet Earth and destroy it. And that's something I'm not gonna let happen."

Goofy then asked, "When are they coming?"

"During my time here, I'd say seven more months." Goku replied.

"SEVEN MONTHS?!" Donald and Goofy exclaimed with a shocked expression.

"Exactly. You see, I'm actually here training with King Kai for about a year so that I can gain enough strength to fight them off. I have friends who are really capable of fighting them off, but I'd feel a lot better if I came there myself to help them out."

"So that's why you're training here," Goofy remarked. "But King Kai said Saiyans were really aggressive and violent. You don't look that way to me Goku."

Goku then smiled and said, "Yeah, well let's just say I sorta ran into an accident a long time ago that made me who I am. And an accident I'm forever grateful for. But that's a story for another time when we have a chance. I really don't mind telling you guys y'know."

Goku then noticed Sora. He still looked like he was in pain. It seemed the story really struck him deep in his heart. But what caught Goku's attention were the tears that he was shedding.

"Hey Sora, are you all right?" Goku asked.

King Kai then waved his hands in surprise and said, "Whoa! I'm sorry if the story made you sad!"

Sora tears continued to wallow down. He couldn't explain why, but he had this feeling about the Saiyans. Just hearing of their nature would've have been enough for Sora. However, his heart was different. It was as if he regretted them not being better people themselves and could have done a lot better. Sora didn't know where this feeling had come from. But what he did know was that if felt like someone else's pain.

"Goku, you say the Saiyans are going to come in seven more months?" Sora asked with his head down while Goku nodded in response.

"Then…we'll help you," Sora said. He then raised his head held high and said, "We'll help you protect the people you love and care for!"

King Kai was seriously taken back by Sora's sudden reply. He knew that Keyblade wielders were not allowed to meddle in the affair of other worlds. However, Sora was really different from the Keyblade wielders of old.

"Wow! Really guys?" Goku shouted in excitement.

However, Donald suddenly replied at Sora's answer.

"Sora! You know we can't do that! We- "

"WELL WHY SHOULD WE JUST SIT BACK AND DO NOTHING DONALD!" shouted Sora in anger.

Everyone was taken back by Sora's sudden out lash. Never had Donald and Goofy every witness Sora's temper flare that high. Nor did they even expect Sora to be even angry.

Sora, with tears still visible on his face began to say, "How could I not want to help Donald? Don't you see? So many people lost their lives because of the Saiyans. And now two more of them are going to continue doing the same thing over and over again. I get it, we aren't allowed to interfere, but after hearing what the Saiyans have done, how could I let something like that just slip by?"

"Sora…" uttered Goofy.

Sora then manage to open his eyes. Still crying, he found the strength to keep on speaking.

"To be honest, I don't know if I can hate the Saiyans purely. Sure, they were violent and killed people off for profit. Heck, they're cold hearted monsters for all I know and deserved whatever karmic retribution came to them. But then again, why did they have to choose this path? They have could have done so much better with the power they have."

King Kai and Goku were shocked to hear Sora say that. Even with King Kai's story, rather than feel hate for the Saiyans, he actually felt sorry for them. King Kai was surprised he possessed such a passionate heart.

"I do know one thing. I just can't sit back and let this go on anymore," Sora continued while softening his tone. He then clutched his heart and said, "believe me, this pain hurts me more than anything. My heart can't help but go off and feel sad for them. But that doesn't matter. I know for a fact that I can't just ignore what's going. Even the pain in my heart knows this. That's why we have to help. It's the right thing to do."

Donald walked up to Sora. He seemed mad at Sora's backlash. However, Donald knew full well that whenever Sora spoke out from his heart, it was always for a good intention.

He then looked at Sora with a soft expression of his own and said, "Sora. I didn't say that we didn't want to help. Believe me, if we could we would. It's just that time is not on our side."

"What?" Sora asked.

Goofy then decided to speak and said, "Sora, what Donald is trying to say is that we don't have the time to help. Goku has to defeat the Saiyans in a year. We don't have a year considering our own battle with master Xeanhort. In other words, wasting time here means we might as well be giving Xeanhort victory."

Sora then looked on with realization. He then looked down on the floor and said, "I…didn't consider that."

Donald then looked at Sora and said, "I'm sorry Sora. Me and Goofy really are. But we just can't help them out."

However, King Kai suddenly decided to interrupt and say, "Not so fast fellas!"

The three were surprised. The couldn't help but wonder what King Kai had to say.

"Ahem, now it is true that the Saiyans will arrive in about a year to Earth. However, you guys have plenty of time to help out and train."

"We do?" Goofy asked.

King Kai nodded his head pleasantly and said, "Oh indeed. You see, time here flows differently if we compared this universe to your own. And lucky for you guys, I know for a fact that while you're in this universe, time will move slower compared to your universe. In other words, you guys will practically get years of training while probably only a day, month, or even a year if you guys wanted to had passed."

The three of them were utterly shocked. Even Yen Sid didn't tell Sora that kind of information. Just hearing this news was enough to drop their jaws.

"No way! You mean it?!" The three of them asked at the same time while King Kai nodded his head.

Sora then looked at his friends, "Then does that mean…"

Donald and Goofy happily nodded their heads in agreement as well.

"If King Kai says that we have the time, then I'll take his word for it!" Goofy said.

"Me too Sora!" Exclaimed a now happy Donald.

Sora then turned to Goku with a happy expression and said, "Goku, you can count on us to help you fight these guys off."

Goku then gave a huge grin and exclaimed with happiness, "Wow! Thanks you guys,". He then looked at King Kai and said, "And thank you for giving them that information."

"Aw, it was nothing Goku. Let's just say I'm a bit touched by Sora's heart is all."

However, King Kai gave them a stern expression and began to say something to the three.

"Now that you guys are committed to this; I'm going to work you guys as hard as Goku here. What that means is that you'll get the same kind of strength that Goku's working for. However, that also means you'll go through the same pains Goku is going through to get it. Now that you guys know this, do you still want to help out."

"Leave it to us!" Sora said.

"Yeah, we'll show those monkeys whose boss!" Donald exclaimed.

"Yup. We'll take'em on like how Gregory takes on bananas." Goofy exclaimed.

Everyone soon laughed as Goofy made that kind of remark. Especially King Kai who burst into laughter just after hearing that joke from Goofy.

"HOHOHOHO! Oh boy, you guys seriously have to stop! You're killing me here!" King Kai said with glee.

"Alright then, it's decided. Tomorrow we'll train even harder," Goku said as he stood up from the table. He then looked to Sora, Donald, and Goofy and said, "I promise that'll I'll help you guys become stronger than ever."

"Thanks Goku" said an appreciative Sora. And in response, the two new friends fist bumped with another as a way to "seal the deal"

"Alright you guys. How bout we get some sleep, we got a whole day tomorrow. And since I'm in a good mood, I'll do the dishes tonight." King Kai said.

* * *

_In the middle of the night…_

After everyone feel asleep, Sora was outside looking at the grass. He couldn't help but look at the night time sky. It was so beautiful. The stars were gleaming with polish while the color of blue seemed very relaxing to look at. Sora was amazed just by the sight. But he was more amazed when meet by a familiar voice.

"Can't sleep?"

Surprised Sora turned to see who it was. To his surprised, it was actually Goku.

"Oh I'm fine. I'm just looking at the sky is all." Sora replied.

"Mind if I sit by you" Goku asked, to which Sora happily nodded his head.

Goku then sat near Sora while looking at the stars. He could understand why Sora wanted to do a little star gazing by himself. It was beautiful tonight. Especially for this night.

Goku then turned to Sora and said, "Hey, thanks for helping me out here. I really appreciate what it is you guys are doing."

"Well you know. If you value your friends then you practically value your life."

"Hey that's what friends are f- ". Goku then paused for a moment before asking, "You really consider me a friend?"

Sora replied, "Well of course. What else would you want me to consider you?"

"Heheh, good point." Goku said.

The two of them continued to gaze upon the stars. Goku had to admit, star gazing looks really fun. Especially if you had a friend by your side. And Sora felt mutual as well.

"Hey, you mind if I ask what you're doing out here? Besides stargazing." Goku asked.

"Well, just thinking to myself is all." Sora answered.

"Really? About what?"

"About my friends back home."

"Oh, your folks?"

"Yeah. I'm just wondering how they're doing right now. Especially my mom."

"What about your dad?" Goku asked.

Sora then held a sad face. While Sora didn't say anything, Goku knew enough about what the answer was to his question.

"I'm sorry. I should never have asked about that." Goku replied.

"No it's okay. It really is." Sora said.

"Y'know, I also wonder how my own family is doing right now too." Goku said.

"You have a family?" Sora asked.

"Yep. Me, my wife Chi-Chi, and my son Gohan. Along with my other friends like Krillin."

"Wow, I didn't know you were married." Sora replied.

"Nah, it's okay." Goku said.

There was an awkward silence between the two. They just didn't know what else to talk about. Nothing came to their minds in an honest sense. For Goku, it was hard to talk to others while being intelligent about it, while Sora found it hard to talk to new people in a way as such. However, Sora would eventually break the silence between them.

"So…how did you get to King Kai's planet anyway?" Sora asked.

Goku chuckled and answered, "Well, I sorta took the hard way here. I went up this weird serpent trail just to get to here. Not easy for someone who just came to the afterlife."

Sora chuckled as well until he realized the last thing Goku just said.

"Wait? You're dead?" Sora asked.

"Yep, as dead as dead can be." Goku answered.

"But how?" Sora asked with a confused expression.

"Well, it'll take a while. But I don't mind telling you know if you're interested." Goku said.

"I don't mind one bit." Sora replied with a smile.

* * *

**It seems that Sora and Goku have a lot to talk about. But what will Goku talk to Sora about? How much will Sora learn about Goku? And will Goku learn something similar about Sora as well? One things for sure, Sora has made a very interesting friend. Find out in the next chapter of Kingdom Hearts Z.**

* * *

**On the next chapter of Kingdom Hearts Z, Goku tells Sora about his origins and his fight against the Saiyans. And soon after that, Goku decides to teach Sora one of his most powerful techniques. Just how much about Goku will be revealed to Sora? Will his motivations to fight rise even higher? And will this new technique help Sora in his journey to become a Keyblade Master? So many questions to be answered. One things for sure, you'll just have to stick around for the next chapter of Kingdom Hearts Z!**

**Next Chapter: The Strength of Heart and Motivation**

**Thank you and Good-Bye!**

* * *

**Small note here. First let me apologize for making you guys wait for so long. You guys who've waited and supported the story really didn't deserve this wait from me. I really do hope that you guys enjoy this next chapter and I'll do what I can to get more chapters rolling. Believe me. I want to try and get to Frieza saga as much as possible, but I want to add more details to the story if you guys catch me drift. Thanks for all of you who continue to support this story. Just know that I have never forgotten this story and I'll do what I can to keep writing more.**

**Thank You and Good-Bye**


End file.
